The GATE and Fairy
by AoiKishi
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja sebuah gerbang menghubungkan dunia virtual dan nyata. Sedangkan Kirito yang saat itu baru saja selesai melakukan Grand Quest mendapati kecelakaan. Sehingga akhirnya dia terlempar kedunia asing.
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter One of **GATE and Fairy** : Lost in Another Paralel!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Not Me!**_

 _Genre: Action, Fantasy, Adventure,_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pertama perlu diketahui, bahwa Kirito tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang lain didunia GATE sebagai 'Kirito' karena itu akan menjadi sangat aneh. Dia mempernalkan diri dengan nama aslinya, yaitu [Kiritgaya Kazuto]. 'Kirito' hanyalah nama avatar game yang dibuatnya didunia nyata. Lagipula sangat tidak sopan memperkenalkan diri dengan nama alias kepada orang yang ingin diajak berkenalan. (tapi, kalau itu dipakai sebagai nama samaran ketika melawan musuh dengan bertujuan menutupi identitas diri, bukan masalah)

Tapi, berhubung reader lebih familiar dengan nama Kirito, maka Author akan tetap menulisnya untuk penjelasan dari sisi pembaca. Jadi, meskipun nanti kalian menemui banyak nama Kirito yang dipakai, itu hanya sebagai penjelasan untuk reader. Dan dia tetap akan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai [Kazuto, Kirigaya Kazuto] kepada karakter lain didunia GATE.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **#** **Under Yg** **g** **drasil Root** / **Jotun** **heim** **/** **Minggu 19** **.** **36** **#**

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Final Boss bernama [Thrym the King of Frost Giants], dan berhasil mencabut [Excalibur] dari batu.

Tiba-tiba saja doungeon atau fortress [Thyrmheim] runtuh dengan sendirinya.

Kirito (Yui), Asuna, Lizbert, Suguha, Sinon, Silica, dan Klein langsung berlari menjauh, berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dari runtuhan puing yang berjatuhan.

Lalu, sebelum melompat menuju Tonki (Hybird Jellyfish-Gajah) seperti yang lainya, Kirito dilanda keraguan. Mana yang harus dia pilih, melompat menuju piaraan adiknya itu dengan membawa pedang? atau melompat dengan tidak membawa pedang?

Soalnya pedang Excalibur ini masih berupa quest item, dan sangat berat.

Apakah karena level yang diperlukan untuk menggunakan pedang belum dipenuhi, atau karena point strength miliknya tidak cukup? (karena sekitar 3 bulan lalu dia mereset semua statusnya).

Atau karena memang event dari quest yang membuat pedang itu terasa berat untuk selain npc? Sebab, saat ini Kirito dan kawan-kawan masih belum menselesaikan Quest keseluruhan, sehingga pedang [Excalilbur] tidak bisa dimasukan pada inventorynya.

'Ugh...! Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pedang ini? Meninggalkan pedang berat ini dan langsung melompat kearah Tonki? Atau tetap bersikeras membawanya? Ini benar-benar dilemma. Bawa? Tinggal? Bawa? Tinggal? Atau lempar? Ugh, aku tidak mungkin melemparnya! Kan sayang, sudah jauh-jauh melakukan misi tanpa mendapatkan item langka?' batin Kirito seraya akhirnya berada ditepi dungeon yang sedang runtuh. Sedangkan semua teman-temanya sudah melompat.

Lagi pula, jarak dirinya dengan Tonki 'terlihat' tidak cukup jauh, ada kemungkinan besar dirinya akan berhasil melompat keseberang kalau aku melompat sekuat tenaga.

'Hmm, sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh, ada kemungkinan aku berhasil'

Pada didetik-detik terakhir, jiwa gamernya yang selalu memimpikan perlengkapan atau item langka berhasil memenangkan rasionalnya.

'Yosh, sudah kuputuskan! Aku tidak akan melepaskan pedang berharga ini!'

Hop!

Kirito pun melompat kearah Tonki sekuat mungkin, dengan kedua tangan masih memeluk pedang berwarna emas ini.

'Sedikit lagi!'

'Sedikit lagi!'

'Sedikit lag-' ucapan Kirito tidak berhasil diselesaikanya, karena tubuhnya terhenti ditengah lompatan dan langsung meluncur kebawah dengan cepat

Syuuuut!~

"AAAAAAAA~~~~~~" teriak Kirito dalam jatuhnya.

"Kirito-kun!/Kirito!/Oni-chan!/Kirito!/Kirito san/Oi, Kirito!" Asuna, Lizbert, Suguha, Sinon, Silica, dan Klein berteriak horror melihat Kirito yang melesat jatuh kejurang.

Ternyata ada sedikit kesalahan dalam perkiranya! Dia tidak berhasil mendarat ditubuh Tonki!

Sendainya dia bisa melompat 'sedikit' lebih jauh tentu tanganya akan berhasil menggapai tangan Suguha. Namun sayang, pedang yang dipegangnya ternyata jauh lebih berat dari dugaan.

Akhirnya Kirito melesat jatuh menuju lubang hitam raksasa dibawahnya. Yah, paling tidak dia akan di revive di depan Gerbang pohon Yggadrasil seperti biasanya.

'Gara-gara pedang ini aku tidak mendapatkan _Exp_ bonus dari menyelesaikan Quest! Paling tidak dengan tetap memeluknya, 'kuharap' pedang ini akan muncul di inventroriku saar revive nanti. Ya, semoga saja, tidak salahnya kan berharap. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin menurut system game. Selain itu, misi mengalahkan Thyrm ini hanya satu kali. Dan, pedang terkuat diseluruh Alfheim ini patut diperjuangkan! Inilah jiwa game sejati!'

Syuuuuuuuuuu...

'Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan aku jatuh?'

Sudah beberapa saat yang lalu, Kirito berhenti berteriak.

Karena dia sadar, tidak ada gunanya berteriak lebay ketika mati didunia game.

Sebentar lagi, dia akan di revive seperti biasanya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir.

Kirito melihat keseliling, hanya kegelapan yang ada.

Tidak ada sebekas cahaya apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Dan tubuhnya masih melayang karena efek grafitasi.

'Hmm... ternyata lubang jurang ini cukup dalam, mungkin aku harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi'

Setelah 9 detik menunggu, tiba-tiba sura 'blink' berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Kirito pun memeriksanya, ternyata dari asuna.

{Kirito kun, kau dimana? Kami semua baru saja selesai melakukan Quest/Misi, dan kemudian diteleportkan oleh NPC kedepan gerbang Ygsdrasil. Kau dimana?}

'EH? Mereka sudah di depan Gate Yggdrasil? Jadi, aku diamana? Apa aku masih terjatuh? Tidak! Tidak! Seharusnya aku sudah kehabisan HP karena efek [Out of Area] atau menabrak dasar jurang atau wall yang bertuliskan [Immortal Object]' batin Kirito, kemudian memeriksa semua sistem menunya, dimana pilihan [Item], [Option], [Message] dan lainya masih berfungsi.

'Sepertinya, aku juga masih terhubung online dengan jaringan. [HP], [MP], dan [STA] masih full. Hmmm...'

Kemudian Kirito mengetik dan menjawab pesan dari asuna.

[Hmm, kemungkinan aku masih dalam proses terjatuh dari lubang dan belum sampai dasar. Karena saat ini disekelilingku masih gelap gulita. Dan tubuhku juga masih terasa melayang]

Sementara itu, Asuna, Suguha dan yang lain _sweatdrop_ membaca pesan Kirito yang terkesan santai.

''''''''Seberapa dalam jurang itu?'''''''' batin mereka bersamaan

Kemudian Kirito mendapat pesan dari Suguha.

{Onii chan, bukankah seharusnya lubang itu terisi air? Saat kami selesai melakukan misi, tiba-tiba saja semua area Jotunheim yang mulanya bersalju berubah menjadi hutan hijau. Dan jurang yang dibawahnya berubah menjadi danau yang indah. Apakah nii san terjebak dalam Error atau Bug? Coba saja log off atau panggil GM?}

'Oh! Ide cemerlang Suguha!' batin Kirito yang kelupaan akan hal kecil seperti itu.

Dia pun langsung memeriksa layar Menu lainya.

'Hmm.. mungkin memang bug atau error, selain itu Yui juga kembali kebentuk asalnya didalam [Inventory]' batin Kirito seraya melihat item bernama [Yui Heart] di bagian bawah daftar list itemnya.

Kirito pun menuju [Option] dan mendapati tombol [Log Off], kemudian menekanya.

"..."

Menekanya lagi

"..."

Lagi.

Dan lagi...

Lagi!

Lagi!

Lagi!

Lagi!

Lagi!

Lagi!

Kemudian raut wajah Kirito menjadi horor!

'Gawat! Tombol [Log Off]-nya tidak berfungsi! Jangan-jangan! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaak! Aku tidak ingin kembali ke dunia itu lagi! Aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagianku di dunia Nyata!'

'Berfikrir!'

'Aku harus berfikir! Jangan paniik!'

'Masih ada GM! Masih ada harapan!'

Kirito pun mencoba menghubungi GM, namum masih berlum berhasil.

'Shit!'

'Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah [Amusphere] dinyatakan aman?'

'Seharusnya tidak ada benda yang bisa membakar otak ku kalau aku mati di dunia maya ini.'

'Oh, Shit! Apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini padaku?!'

'Ok, pertama aku harus menjelaskan dulu kepada Suguha, mungkin dengan melepas [Amushphere] dari kepalaku didunia nyata, bisa membuatku terbangun dari ruangan hampa penuh kegelapan ini.'

Kirito pun mulai hendak mengetik, namun tiba-tiba saja, sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan pesanya, sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan masuk melalui indra penglihatanya.

Brak! Drak! Krak! Dhraakk!

Tubuh Kirito mendarat disuatu tempat yang keras, lalu berguling-guling untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya berhenti, dan menyisakan dirinya telentang.

"Ugrk! Sakit! Apakah akhirnya aku sampai didasar jurang?" Ucap Kirito, seraya mulai menempatkan posisi tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Begitu matanya berhasil menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang disektiarnya, dirinya di hadiahi pemandangan langit cerah dengan matahari yang sudah tinggi.

Dan disekelilingnya berupa hutan, lengkap dengan bunyi kicauan burung, desiran air yang mengalir, dan suara gesekan daun.

"Ugh, apakah aku diteleportkan kesuatu tempat di Alfheim? Kalau iya, ini merupakan pendaratan terburuk kedua, setelah aku menabrak dinding dalam latihan terbang pertama kaliku. Pasti Helath Point (HP)-ku cukup banyak berkurang karenanya"

Sniff sniff..

Lalu, Kirito mulai menyadari ada suatu yang berbeda dari tempat ini. dia bisa mencium aroma kayu, dan lembabnya udara.

"Oh, Shit! Kau jangan bercanda Kayaba! Jangan bilang ini adalah evousi Virtual Dive terbaru yang kau kembangkan sembunyi-sembunyi! Baiklah, kau berhasil mengecohku Kayaba san! Ini benar-benar seperti didunia nyata, loh"

". . . "

Namun, tidak ada yang menyahut Kirito selain suara kicauan burung dijejauhan.

"OH, ayolah.. aku menyerah! Jangan bercanda Kayaba san. Meskipun aku tidak mengirim hadiah atau kartu ucapan tahun baru 2026 padamu, bukan berarti aku harus dikerjai habisan-habisan seperti ini. Bukankah kau sudah menjadi hantu didunia maya?"

". . ."

"Err.. Kayaba san?"

". . ."

Diam.. tidak ada sahutan dari kayaba, dan hal ini membuat Kirito menjadi cemas.

Glek!

Kirito pun mulai berdiri, dan memandang kesekitar.

Dia benar-benar berada ditengah hutan. Hanya pohon raksasa dengan diameter sekitar 4m yang berada tepat dibelakang tubuh Kirito, yaitu pohon sejenis 'Iron Wood' super besar dengan lubang besar dibagian akarnya yang terlihat mencurigakan. Layaknya tempat tidur binatang liar seperti beruang? Harimau? Atau buaya? Err.. Kirito lupa. Soalnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pelajaran ekosistem hutan. Semoga semua tebakanya salah.

Ketika Kirito mulai melangkah, tiba-tiba kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu. Disaat Kirito melihat kebawah, ternyata terdapat botol-botol kecil dengan cairan berbagai warna, batu-batu mulia juga ore yang biasaya dilihatnya di menu monitornya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan..."

Kirito berusaha membuka menu optionya dengan gerak tangan, namun dicoba berapa kalipun tidak berhasil.

Mengucapkan kata-kata sandi seperi 'open', 'menu', 'inventori', dan kata-kata lumrah dari game lainya pun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Shit! Sepertinya aku benar-benar terlempar kedunia nyata. Dan semua item yang ada didalam inventory milikku berubah menjadi nyata! Shit! Apa salahku sampai harus menderita seperti ini!"

Namun, meskipun Kirito mengucapkan sumpah serapah dengan mulutnya, dengan santai tubuhnya membungkuk, dan mengambil benda-benda yang tergeltak diatas tanah itu. (karena dia adalah veteran game, tentu sedikit mengerti langkah-langkah apa yang harus dilakukanya untuk bertahan didunia baru).

Secara otomatis, adaptasi [Gamer Mind Skill] miliknya mulai bekerja.

Satu-persatu Kirito mengambil item-item miliknya, kali ini tanganya memegang botol dengan cairan biru, kalau tidak salah itu adalah salah satu jenis potion untuk mana.

Semua benda yang berceceran itu mengarah menuju pohon raksasa dengan lubang dibagian akarnya yang dia lihat sebelumnya.

Kelihatanya, Kirito terjatuh dari dalam pohon, kemudian berguling-guling hingga berada diluar.

Akhirnya Kirito berhasil mengumpulkan semua item yang tercecer diluar pohon.

Kemudian dia menengokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan yang dibawah pohon raksasa itu.

Disana dia mendapati tumpukkan item-item lain yang membentuk seperti gunung kecil, dimulai dari koin-koin emas Yurdh dan koin-koin perak Yurdh yang berhamburan, beberapa pisau, armor, selimut, tenda, tas, accesosy, helm, sepatu, sarung tangan, pedang, permata, botol-botol kecil, bermacam daging yang didapat dari quest, kulit-kulit binatang, beberapa bungkusan kecil item yang berisi benda lembut(sepertinya sejenis serbuk yang didapat dari random drop item yang belum sempat dibuang Kirito), dan bermacam random item lainnya.

"Uwa... barang-barang yang ada di dalam inventory milikku ternyata cukup banyak! Padahal dulunya terlihat sedikit dari list item."

Apa boleh buat, seperti kebanyakan game RPG/MMROPG, inventory bisa menyimpan banyak armor, dan potion atau obat-obatan, dengan batas max 99 untuk satu nama item.

"Ternyata, tanpa sadar, kami para player selama ini membawa setumpuk barang di inventory slot"

"Hahh...~, untuk saat ini aku harus merapikan dan mensortir semua barang-barangku. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh karena terlempar kedunia asing, toh, aku sudah pernah masuk beberpa dunia yang berbeda sampai saat ini. Meskipun semua dunia itu tidak senyata dunia ini. Apakah dunia ini adalah Virtual Dive terbaru seperti yang dikembangkan oleh RATH? Atau benar-benar dunia Nyata?"

Kirito pun mulai merapaikan item-item miliknya yang berhamburan.

Sebelum matahari mulai terbenam, Kirito mengumpulkan beberapa kayu bakar.

Begitu malam tiba, dia menyalakan api dengan percikan api yang dihasilkan oleh pergesekan dua pisau yang kini tersarung di kedua pahanya.

Kirito tidak ingin menggunakan [Violet Gem], yaitu sebuah item yang mengandung efek spell 'Fire Blast'.

Kirito belum tahu seberapa besar efek yang dihasilkanya didunia nyata?

Dia tidak ingin coba-coba/men-test efeknya dihutan yang dipenuhi daun kering, ranting, dan pohon yang mudah terbakar seperti saat ini. Bisa-bisa dia menyebabkan kebakaran hutan!

Dengan api unggun yang berhasil dibuat, saat ini Kirito memanggang [Dragon Meat] dengan hanya berbumbu garam.

Yaitu sebuah daging berbentuk sirloin dengan diameter sekitar 20 cm dan panjang 60 cm lengkap tulang yang tepat berada ditengahnya. Daging ini didapat dari drop item ketika dia dan teman-temanya melawan para naga di [Dragon Cave Dungeon].

Sementara menunggu daging matang, Kirito mengingat-ingat kembali, kesimpulan apa yang didapatnya selama sekitar 10 jam didunia baru ini.

Sebelumnya, pada akhir pekan, dirinya bersama Asuna, Suguha, Klein, Lizberth, Silica, Sinon, melalukan Quest untuk menyelamatkan Ygdrasill dari [Ragnarok].

Ketika hampir menyelesaikan Quest, dirinya terjatuh kedalam jurang gelap, karena bersikeras untuk tidak meninggalkan pedang [Excalibur] yang berhasil dicabutnya dari batu ketika Quest.

Meskipun pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mendapatkan pedang [Excalibur] yang saat ini bertengger manis dipunggungnya dengan pedang lain berwana hitam dengan nama [Long Sword] yang merupakan salah satu dari 2 pedang yang dibuat oleh Lizbeth di Alfheim Online.

Didunia nyata, ternyata [Excalibur] cukup ringan, tidak seberat ketika di dunia game. Mungkin karena sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan sistem game?

Lalu, setelah cukup lama terjatuh dari jurang, dia mendapati dirinya yang kebetulan terjatuh , kemudian menggelinding keluar dari pohon raksasa.

Kirito sudah memeriksa, memanjat, menusuk, memukul, dan menendang pohon tersebut. Dan dirinya tidak mendapati sejenis portal rune, atau benda aneh apapun yang berada didekatnya. Hanya pohon normal biasa.

Seperinnya, apapun yang menghubungkanya dari dunia game ke dunia ini hanya berlangsung sesaat, atau memang diatur untuk menajadi _one way road_ (jaur satu arah).

Dan akhirnya Kirito menyakini bahwa dia benar-benar berada didunia nyata yang lain, ini terbukti dengan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya berfungsi layaknya mahkluk hidup normal lainya, seperti darah yang mengalir didalam tubuh (Kirito sudah mencoba menggores jarinya dengan pisau), bernafas dengan menghirup oksigen diudara, dan lainya.

Juga, dikarenakan saat ini tubuhnya adalah tubuh fairy dalam ras Springgan, Kirito menyadari sedikit perbedaan dari fungsi norma tubuh manusianya.

Seperti matanya yang bisa melihat dengan jelas dalam kegelapan, karena meskipun sudah malam, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas layaknya diwaktu siang, pendengaran dan penciumanya menjadi sedikit lebih tajam, otot, daging, tulang, dan kulit tubuh miliknya menjadi lebih kuat, bahkan dia tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan perubahan suhu udara yang tidak ekstrim. Buktinya, dia tidak merasa kedinginan, meskipun hari sudah berganti dengan malam.

Tapi, entah kenapa, meskipun tubuhnya adalah tubuh Fairy, dia masih tidak bisa terbang.

Bahkan memunculkan sayapnya saja, Kirito tidak tahu caranya. Atau bahkan memang tidak bisa. Kalau dia bisa melakukanya, tentu akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Apakah dunia ini menolak sistem terbang?

Sepertinya logic dunia ini tidak menerima kalau manusia itu bisa terbang. Well, meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang normal dan sewajarnya untuk manusia, tapi, bukankah saat ini dia adalah Fairy? Atau dia manusia didalam tubuh fairy? Entahlah...

Adapun soal sihir yang bisa dia gunakan, Kirito saat ini cuma bisa mengingat 2 macam sihir, yaitu Black Fog (Smoke Screen), dan Mirage (Body Double). Karena keduanya merupakan sihir dasar spriggan, pengucapan mantranya singkat sehingga mudah diingat, dan juga Kirito sudah sering menggunakanya keduanya.

Sedangkan sihir yang lain, seperti Transformation, Shadow Step, Quarta Mirage, dan Sihir lain yang jarang digunakannya, biasanya Kirito dibantu Yui untuk menggunakanya. Karena pengucapan spellnya cukup panjang dan merepotkan.

Seandai saja yui ada...

'Yui, seandainya kau ada disini, papa tidak akan kebingungan dan merasa kesepian seperti ini. Maafkan papamu yang malah terlalu bergantung padamu' batin Kirito, seraya menatap telapak tangan kananya, dimana disana terdapat sebuah kalung dengan batu berlian transparan indah. Batu berlian itu bernama [Yui Heart], bentuk original Yui ketika didunia Sword Art Online.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku setelah ini?'

'Saat ini aku memang belum bertemu mahluk lain selain burung, kadal, dan serangga yang lewat dihutan ini. Bagaimana jika penghuni dunia ini adalah mahkluk yang berubah menjadi gorila ketika bulan purnama? Atau para penyihir yang memakan tubuh manusia? Atau para ninja yang berkeliaran membunuh orang-orang? Atau mereka adalah para Shinigami dan Quincy? Semoga bukan mereka! Aku masih belum ingin mati! Aku ingin pulang kedunia ku!'

'Hahh.. seandainya aku memang harus tinggal didunia ini untuk sementara. Kuharap penghuni dunia ini adalah mahkluk cinta damai! Yah, mungkin seperti gadis-gadis peri, ikan duyung, loli nekomata, angel, gadis dengan pakaian seperti domba, atau makluk-makluk imut lainya!'

'Tidak tidak! Bukan saatnya untuk berhayal yang aneh-aneh. Pertama aku harus mencari informasi dari penduduk sekitar'

Kirito kemudian membalikkan potongan [Dragon Meat] dan membiarkan bagian yang sebelumnya tidak terkena panas api menghadap kebawah.

'Sepertinya, aromanya mulai harum'

'Untuk sementara ini Item-item milikku akan aman di dalam pohon itu' batinya seraya menatap pohon species Iron wood raksasa yang pintu masuk/lubangnya sudah Kirito tutup dengan sebongkah batu yang besar (kekuatan tubuh Elf jauh lebih besar dari tubuh manusianya), kemudian ditimbun dengan ranting-ranting, dan dedaunan untuk mengkamuflasekanya supaya terlihat alami.

Lagipula, Kirito sudah sudah memisahkan antara benda-benda yang bisa dikonsumsi dan tidak. semua benda yang disimpanya adalah benda-benda yang tidak akan rusak dalam jangka lama, seperti koin, equipment Item, potion Item, Crystal, Gem, Ore, dan lainya.

Sementara itu, 42 [Dragon Meat], 99 [Shark Meat], dan 89 [Grizzly Meat], dan 59 [Rabbit Meat] sudah Kirito masukkan kedalam sebuah [Rag Magical Bag] yang memiliki 4 slot.

'Untunglah aku belum melakukan bersih-bersih sebelum melakukan misi kemarin. Karena biasanya sebulan sekali aku akan menjual kepada Agil barang-barang tidak berguna seperti: armor, helm, sword, bow, dagger, dan item-item lainya. Itu semua hanya item rank rendah dari random drop yang kudapat setelah melawan monster-monster lemah. Mungkin didunia ini, aku bisa menjual barang-barang yang tidak terpakai, atau memberikanya kepada orang yang memerlukan'

'Adapun [Rag Magical Bag], tas ini terbuat dari kain jelek kasar dengan ujung berumbai layaknya kain lusuh berwarna coklat. Ini adalah random drop dari monster level rendah [Troop Mantis]. Didunia baru ini, ternyata benda jelek kualitas rendah seperti ini cukup berguna. Padahal, sebelumnya item ini sangat tidak berharga didunia Alfheim Online. Karena [Normal Magical Bag] memberikan bonus tambahan 10 slot untuk inventory, [Unique Magical Bag] memberikan bonus tambahan 15 slot untuk inventory, [Rare Magical Bag] memberikan bonus tambahan 20 slot untuk inventory. Karena harganya sangat murah, dan sering muncul sebagai drop, maka kebanyakan pemain membuang [Rag Magical Bag] ini. Fyuh..~ Untung lah kali ini aku belum sempat membuangnya'

'Semua bahan makanan sudah kumasakkan kedalam tas, ditambah 2 [Cristal healing], 3 [Medium Health Potion], 2 [Medium Mana Potion] dan 3 [Antidote] yang kesepuluhnya sudah kusiapkan di 'Fast Slot'/kantong yang ada di sabuk milikku.'

'Seandainya aku memiliki [Normal Magical Bag], atau paling tidak terdapat beberapa [Rag Magical Bag] yang lain, aku bisa membawa semua stock healing potion dan mana potion milikku. Tapi, untuk sementara, aku terpaksa meninggalkannya dibawah pohon bersama item yang lain'.

'Sekarang aku memakai pakaian cadangan milikku, yaitu **[Black Night Set Armor]**. Set armor Rank Medium yang terdiri dari [Black Night Coat], [Black Night Glove], [Black Night Boot], [Black Night Robe], [Black Night Scarf]. Meskipun dengan memakai set armor ini attack point milikku berkurang 92 point, itu tidak masalah, karena saat ini aku sendirian didunia ini, aku tidak bisa bebas bertarung seperti di game Alfheim online, dimana ada Asuna dan lainya yang selalu siap memberikan Buff dan menyembuhkan Health Point miliku ketika menyerang musuh. Jadi kali ini aku memilih armor set untuk meningkatkan balance status rata-rata. Dengan memakai satu set[Black Night Set Armor], seharusnya aku mendapat bonus tambahan 5 point untuk (All Status/Setiap Status) dan 20% bonus untuk (Movement Speed/Kecepartan gerak) untuk siang hari, dan pada malam hari akan mendapatkan tambahan 15 point untuk (All Status) dan 50% bonus untuk (Movement Speed). Tapi, karena tidak bisa melihat status. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa perhitungan status point masih sama. Selain itu, warna seluruh armornya setnya hitam. Jadi, tak masalah.' (bajunya sama persis dengan baju yang dipakai di Alfheim Online)

'Hmm... aku juga membawa beberapa puluh Gold dan Silver Yurd di kantong kecil. Karena tidak ada slot kosong lain, aku terpaksa membuatnya dari [Minotaur Skin] dengan seutas tali yang juga berasal dari kulit yang sama, untuk jaga-jaga'

'Oke, dengan begini, sepertinya semua persiapan survival untuk perjalan besok pagi sudah siap!'

Kirito pun kembali memeriksa daging yang dia panggang, sepertinya sudah cukup matang.

'Hmm… meskipun hanya ditaburi garam, aromanya lumayan harum. Saatnya makan, itadakima-'

Kruyyuuuuu~k

Kirito menghentikan dirinya untuk menggigit daging, karena dia mendengar suara aneh didekatnya.

'Apa itu?'

Meskipun memiliki panca indra yang lebih baik, kalau kau belum terbiasa menggunakanya, sama saja dengan bayi yang baru lahir. Yang kau perlu lakukan ialah trial and error, mencoba dan melatihnya supaya sesuai dengan dirimu.

'Terdengar seperi suara perut kelaparan? Apa itu perutku?'

Snif snif…

'Aku masih belum bisa membedakan bermacam aroma disektiarku. Atau itu hanya suara angin? Memiliki pendengaran yang sensitif ternyata cukup sulit juga'

Kryuu~k

Kresek kresek...

Kali ini Kirito benar-benar mendengar bunyi seperti perut orang yang kelaparan, dan suara deadaunan disemak-semak yang bergerak.

Dia pun mengambil posisi siaga, dan menarik [Long Sword] dari sarungnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kananya masih stanby bersiap memegang tulang pada sirloin panggang. Meskipun itu daging, dalam keadaan terdesak, makanan bisa digunakan sebagai perisai atau senjata.

"Siapa disana? Keluarlah!"

Srek.. Srek..

Srek srek...

Kirito bersiap meluncur untuk menyerang atau berlari (kalau ternyata musuh terlihat lebih kuat).

Srek..

Dengan malu-malu, seorang gadis yang terlihat berumur 17 tahunan, berambut blonde kuning cerah, telinga lancip, dengan satu set pakaian pemburu, terdiri dari mini skirt one piece, stoking putih selutut, dan sepatu boot kulit, yang mana warna hijau hampir mendominasi keseluruhan.

Sepertinya dia seorang Elf hutan atau Elf pemburu? Karena meskipun kedua tanganya terlihat gemetar, si gadis Elf berusaha mengarahkan sebuah panah dengan busur yang yang diarahkan tepat kearahnya.

Kirito pun menghela nafas, melepaskan posisi siaganya, kemudian memasukkan kembali [Long Sword] pada sarungnya. Karena Kirito tidak perlu khawatir dengan hanya anak panah.

Dengan tubuh Springan ini, dirinya masih bisa menebas peluru yang melesat diudara kearahnya.

'Hah.. kukira beruang, harimau, vulkan, ogre, atau sejenis mahkluk hutan lain. Tertnyata hanya gadis Elf. Hmm... Elf? Kenapa ada Elf didunia ini? Seperinya, aku terlempar didunia yang benar-benar berbeda?'

Kirito kemudian memperhatikan kembali sosok Elf yang masih mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah Kirito dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

Kruyuuukkkk..

'Hm, seperti dia kelaparan'

Dengan perlahan, Kirito mengarahkan daging panggang yang ada ditanganya, berusaha setenang mungkin, supaya tidak membuat Elf itu takut terhadapnya.

"Kau lapar?"

"..." gadis itu tidak menyahut

'Apa dia takut aku meracuni daging ini?' batin Kirito, seraya menggigit sedikit sirloin itu dengan tujuan menjelaskan bahwa daging ditanganya aman untuk dikonsumsi.

"Nyam...Lihat, ini tidak beracum. Nyam..nyam.. Hmmm... cukup enak kok, meskipun aku hanya menaburkan garam diatasnya" ucapnya seraya kembali mengarahkan sirloin kearah gadis Elf dengan sedikit iler yang menetes di pinggir mulutnya. Sepertinya dia terpana melihat Kirito mengunyah daging beraroma harum itu.

"Ayo, silakan!" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan daging dan melangkah pelan mendekati Elf.

Dengan ragu, gadis Elf meletakkan busur kepunggunya, dan mengulurkan tangan perlahan kearah sirloin panggang.

Setelah gadis Elf mengambilnya, dia masih saja bolak balik melirik sirloin ditanganya dan Kirito yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sepertinya dia masih sedikit ragu.

Kruyuukk...

Dengan isyarat dari perut gadis Elf yang kesekian kalinya. Dia memantapkan hatinya, untuk menggigit daging ditanganya. Satu gigit telah berhasil dilakukanya, kemudian dua gigit, tiga gigit, dan akhirnya melahap daging dengan rakus.

Kirito hanya menghela nafas mendapati hasil masakanya dimakan gadis dihadapanya.

'Hahh.. sepertinya aku harus memasaknya lagi'

Kemudian Kirito menggapai sebuah tas lusuh yang tergeletak di samping batu yang sebelumnya didudukinya.

Kemudian dia memasukkan tanganya kedalam sisi tas yang sepertinya dia meletakkan [Dragon Meat] didalamnya. Dengan ajaib, tangan Kirito menghilang kedalam tas, setelah memegang benda yang dia cari. Dia menarik sebuah daging dari pocket dimension magic.

'Ah! Ini bukan [Dragon Meat]' batin Kirito yang ternyata salah memasukkan tangan pada slot [Shark Meat].

Ini merupakan hal yang wajar, karena Kirito tidak bisa melihat benda yang ada didalam tas, dia hanya melihat 4 buah slot portal hitam gelap yang dipisah oleh sekat pembatas. Jadi dia belum hapal letak benda yang baru hari ini disimpanya.

Kirito sengaja terlebih dulu menghabiskan daging kualitas tinggi [Dragon Meat], yang merupakan [Rare Drop Item] daging langka yang memiliki efek meningkatkan 1 point permanen secara random pada salah satu status [Vitality: meningkatkan jumlah HP/MP], [Strengh: meningkatkan phisical dan magical Attack], [Agility: meningkatkan Movenent Speed].

Kirito ingin menghabiskanya secepat mungkin, karena dia belum tahu pasti, apakah daging itu membusuk atau tidak kalau diletakkan kedalam pocket dimension.

Soalnya, dia tidak berada didalam dunia maya atau dunia Alfheim lagi. Melainkan dunia **Nyata**. Apakah efek sihir berpengaruh didunia nyata? Kirito masih belum 100% meyakininya.

Karena Sihir itu seharusnya tidak pernah ada dan hanya fantasi atau khayalan belaka.

Kirito duduk kembali, dan mulai menaburi garam yang sebelumnya berhasil didapatkan dari menghaluskan pecahan kecil [Cristal Salt]. Setelah merasa cukup, dia meletakkan sirloin itu diatas pemanggangan sederhana hasil karnyanya, tidak lupa untuk menambah beberapa kayu bakar.

Sementara itu, gadis Elf yang masih disibukkan dengan memakan daging yang tinggal setengah menghentikan kegiatanya, dan menatap Kirito dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Sepertinya dia baru sadar bahwa dia memakan daging milik orang lain, tapi karena daging yang dimakanya ini teksturnya lembut dan lebih enak dari berbagai jenis daging yang sebelumnya pernah dia makan, dia jadi lupa diri dan fokus berusaha menghabiskannya.

Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, gadis Elf mengulurkan daging yang baru dia makan setengahnya kearah Kirito.

'Hm?' pikir Kirito dengan raut tanya diwajahnya ketika melihat gadis Elf menyerahkan sirloin kearahnya 'Apa dia ingin menyuruhku untuk memakanya?'

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu yang ini saja, kau boleh menghabiskanya"

Gadis itu masih belum bergeming, dan menatap Kirito dengan bingung.

"Kau makan saja, tidak perlu menunggu ku"

Gadis Elf masih kebingungan? Lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang belum pernah didengarnya.

". . .?" Kirito terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan tidak jelas gadis Elf.

Lalu tersadar akan sesuatu yang absurd yang sebelumnya sudah diperkirakanya.

'Oh! Shit! Ternyata bahasa kami berbeda! Jadi, selama ini dia tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan?' rutuknya dalam hati

Kemudian Kirito berusaha melakukan percakapan, baik itu dengan gerak, atau isyarat tubuh (yang aneh dan lucu menurut gadis Elf).

Ternyata benar, gadis Elf itu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkanya selama ini.

Dan setelah gadis itu mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk merespon Kiritto, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan gadis itu kepadanya.

Kirito pun menghela nafasnya.

'Hahh.~ Merepotkan sekali! Kenapa aku harus terdampar didunia dengan bahasa yang berbeda? Sepertinya aku harus memulai dari awal' batin Kirito seraya berdiri dan melakukan gerak isyarat mengarahkan kedua tanganya kearah dirinya.

"Namaku Kirigaya Kazuto. Ka-zu-to" ucapnya dengan gerakan aneh yang mengikutinya.

Sementara gadis Elf yang kini sudah menghabiskan seluruh daging miliknya, duduk di daun-daun yang berjatuhan di tanah, dia hanya memasang wajah bingung dan sesekali tersenyum karena gerakan isyarat tidak jelas dan lucu yang dipakai Kirito untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Melihat respon gadis Elf, Kirito hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan sedikit frustasi, kemudian mengulang kembali perkatanya. "Ka-zu-to. Namaku adalah Ka-zu-to!"

Kembali gadis Elf tersenyum kearahnya.

'Ugh.. merepotkan' batin Kirito, seraya mengulang usahanya kembali beberapa kali kemudian.

Sesudah mencoba mengenalkan dirinya sebanyak 8 kali, Kirito menyerah, dan duduk kembali diatas batu favoritenya, dengan helaan nafas lelah dan tubuh membungkuk.

Kirito kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sirloin yang hampir matang. 'Terkutuklah kau **Bahasa**! Kau lah yang menciptakan dinding penghalang bagi manusia untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain!'

Setelah diam beberapa saat, kini giliran gadis Elf yang mengeluarkan suara lembut.

"Ka-zu-to" ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah dirnya, kemudian setelahnya menunjuk kearahnya sendiri dan mengucap "Chuka, Chuka Luna Marceau"

Setelah mendengarnya, Kirito hanya mengedipkan wajahnya beberapa kali.

Kemudiang sang gadis mengucapkan kembali nama Kirito, kemudian menunjukkan tanganya kearah dirinya sendiri dan mengucak kata yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Chuka, Chuka Luna Marceau"

"Owooooooooo! Akhirnya dinding pertama berhasil ditembus!" ucap Kirito kegirangan karena berhasil mendapatkan nama Elf itu.

Dan setelah mengenal nama masing-masing, satu setengah jam berikutnya mereka berdua habiskan untuk mengucap kata-kata aneh satu sama lain. Apa boleh buat, belajar bahasa secara otodidak tidak semudah belajar bahasa yang sudah tersedia dikamus.

Karena sudah larut malam, dan sang gadis Elf terlihat kelelahan, akhirnya dia tertidur terlebih dahulu dengan bersandarkan batang pohon.

Untuk beberapa jam kemudian, Kirito masih terjaga soalnya dia masih merasa tidak aman karena berada dihutan antah berantah, siapa tahu tiba-tiba monster menyerang mereka.

Dia pun kembali menambahkan kayu kering pada perapian menjaga supaya suhu udara tidak terlalu dingin disekitar, meskipun dia tidak kedinginan, si gadis Elf sebaliknya, dia terlihat menggigil. Hingga akhirnya Kirito melepaskan jubah hitamnya kemudian menyelimutkanya kepada sang gadis. Kirito tetap terjaga untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya kantuk mengalahknya dan membuat Kirito tertidur sambil duduk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pagi harinya Kirito dibangunkan oleh Chuka yang kemudian mengembalikan jubah hitam milikya diiringi dengan semburat merah diwajahnya, dan mengucapkan kata lain yang asing ditelinganya. Sepertinya itu semacam kata terima kasih. Kirito pun mencoba mengingat kosa kata 'terima kasih' dari Elf yang baru didengarnya.

Setelah bangun, Kirito berjalan kearah aliran sungai kecil yang berjarak kurang dari 10 meter dari tempat mereka.

Seperti yang dilakukanya tadi malam, dia meminum air segar itu. Ternyata air didunia tanpa polusi dan limbah itu sangat menyegarkan. Setelah puas minum, Kirito pun membasuh wajahnya.

'Errr… kenapa aku masih belum ingin buang air kecil atau besar? Apakah tubuh fairy itu sangat berbeda dengan tubuh manusia? Hmm.. entahlah mungkin nanti aku akan mempelajarinya lebih rinci. Toh, konon katanya Fir'aun meskipun banyak makan, cukup jarang melakukan ritual pembuangan. Apa mungkin Fir'aun sembelit? Haha...'

Tidak lama sesudah mengejek Fir'aun, karena Kirito tidak tahu jalan dihutan, dia mencoba menjelaskan bahwa dirinya ingin mengikuti Chuka.

Meskipun sepertinya Chuka masih tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Kirito selain namanya, dia tidak melarang Kirito untuk mengikutinya.

'Sepertinya, dia ingin mengikutiku. Apakah dia **tersesat juga** dihutan ini?' batin Chuka melihat Kirito yang dari tadi mengikutinya.

Sementara Kirito yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Chuka sedang tersesat, dia merasa lega, karena dengan adanya Elf lokal.

Seandainya nanti dia bisa bertemu manusia, atau makhluk lain seperti Dwaft, Fairy, Gnome, atau lainya dengan jalan damai, Kirito berharap Chuka yang mengerti bahasa mereka bisa menjelaskan bahwa dirinya orang baik.

Semoga saja, dia bertemu seorang yang cukup pintar atau orang yang memiliki sihir telepati.

Karena seperti yang dirumorkan tentang sihir telepati dari beberapa bacaan novel yang pernah dibacanya. Sihir ini memungkinkan pengguna dan objek telepati bisa memahami satu sama lain. Bahkan dengan menggunakan telepati, kemungkinan bisa mengetahui apa yang dikatakan tumbuhan atau binatang. Semoga saja.

Dan, kalau Kirito memang beruntung, semoga dia menemukan cara untuk kembali kedunia asalnya.

Meskipun dia mendapat kesempatan untuk berpetualang didunia baru ini, Kirito masih lebih memilih dunia asalnya yang lebih pasti aman dan tentram. Tidak seperti dunia baru yang belum diketahui aman atau tidaknya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah berjalan setengah hari mengikuti Chuka, Kirito menyadari gerak gerik yang aneh. Dan otaknya mengambil kesimpulan: **Sepertinya Chuka juga tersesat**.

' _Fukoo daa_ ~ Cobaan apa lagi yang menimpaku kali ini! Apakah terlempar kedunia lain tidak cukup? Kenapa aku harus tersesat pula!' teriak Kirito dalam hati.

Meskipun demikian, dia tetap mengikuti gadis Elf itu. Karena seperti rencana sebelumnya, si gadis Elf bisa menjelaskan bahwa dia orang baik. Atau paling tidak, semoga dia memberikanya tempat yang layak untuk tinggal beberapa saat nanti setelah sampai di kediamanya.

Bukan kah normal untuk NPC menawarkan para petualang istriahat dirumahnya? Itulah harapan _naive_ Kirito.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sore pun telah datang, matahari mulai condong untuk tidur dimalam hari. Kirito dan Chuka juga sudah makan siang dengan 2 [Dragon Meat] panggang seperti sebelumnya.

Selama perjalanan mereka dari pagi, Kirito sudah beberapa kali melawan dan mengalahkan binatang buas yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Kirito tidak tahu apa nama mereka, yang jelas mereka berbentuk seperti beruang liar, serigala berbulu hitam, tumbuhan menjalar yang bergigi tajam, buaya, dan beberapa lainya.

Saat ini mereka masih berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti.

Paling tidak mereka tidak berjalan ditempat yang sama, karena Chuka cukup pintar untuk memberikan tanda pada pepohonan atau tanah yang dilewatinya. Sepertinya dia [Hunter in Training] atau semacamnya.

Srek!

Srek srek srek srek!

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa Elf dewasa dengan berbagai macam senjata ditangan mereka. Yang semuanya diarahkan kepada Kirito.

Kirito yang cukup terkejut, langsung mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Karena dilihat dari pakaianya, para Elf ini memiliki tema pakaian yang sedikit mirip dengan Chuka.

Sementara Chuka dengan panik langsung berbicara kepada seorang Elf yang terlihat antara tua dan muda? Sepertinya dia pemimpin Grup Elf ini?

Tidak lama setelahnya, para Elf lainya menurunkan/menyarungkan senjata mereka.

'Fyuh.. sepertinya negosiasi Chuka berhasil dengan baik. _Nice job_ Chuka chan!'

Kemudian, orang tua yang diajak bicara Chuka sebelumnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kirito. Dan tentu saja, Kirito terdiam. Sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi dia tetap mencoba membalasnya dengan mengucapkan "Halo, Senang bertemu kalian, Hei kalian ini Elf? Apa kalian bisa sihir? Kenapa telinga kalian panjang? " dan beberapa kata kata lainya.

Well, selagi mereka masih saling tidak mengerti satu sama lain, Kirito bisa dengan bebas mengucapkan apa yang dia mau. Mengejekpun bukan masalah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nee... Otou san, sudah kubilang bukan, dia bukan berasal dari sini. Lihat saja penampilanya. Dia juga tidak mengerti bahasa kita. Dan kemungkinan besar dia sedang tersesat. Selama seharian tadi, dia melihat keadaan sekitar hutan dengan heran, waspada, tertarik dan kadang-kadang takjub. Seperti halnya orang yang baru pertama kali melihat sesuatu."

"Chuka! Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan Dark Elf atau apapun dia, karena-"

"Otou san~, Sudah kubilang dia bukan Dark Elf!"

"Ya, ya.. aku tidak peduli soal itu. Karena yang terpenting saat ini kau baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, kami sudah mencari dirimu di hutan ini selama 2 hari! Tousan tidak menyangka, bisa-bisanya kau tersesat dipelatihan berburumu pertama kalinya"

Mendengar ayah yang mulai menceramahi kesalahanya, Chuka hanya bisa menunduk, dan merasa bersalah. Karena telah merepotkan ayah, beberapa sepupu, dan pamanya.

"Hah... sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan memberikanmu sesi nasehat setelah pulang nanti. Ayo, kita pulang." Ucap sang ayah, seraya berjalan mendahui Elf lainya yang juga mulai bergerak mengikutinya.

"Nee.. Tou san, bolehkan dia ikut bersamaku? Dia sudah menyelamatkanku tadi malam dari kelaparan dan kedinginan. Dan sudah beberapa kali melindungiku dari hewan-hewan buas dihutan"

"Hm.. jadi, dua beruang coklat dan beberapa serigala hitam yang kami temukan sebelumnya adalah hasil perbuatan pemuda itu?"

"Benar, Tou-san. Dia sangat mahir menggunakan pedang, dan juga sangat kuat! Kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin aku hanya bisa berlari melawan binatang buas"

"Hm... karena mengikuti mayat binatang-binatang itu pula lah, kami berhasil menemukanmu. Baiklah, kau bisa membawanya ke desa. Selain itu, ada baiknya membawa orang tidak dikenal yang berkeliaran dihutan kita kepada tetua desa. Biar mereka memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi kepada bocah hitam itu"

"Terima kasih, Tousan!" senyum Chuka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama, dan orang yang diajak Chuka berbicara berjalan mendahului Elf lain menuju arah lain. Chuka berjalan mendekati Kirito, mengucapkan beberapa kata, mengenggam tanganya, lalu mengajaknya mengikuti mereka.

'Hmm.. sudahlah... karena aku belum memiliki rencana yang jelas. Sepertinya mengikuti mereka tidak masalah'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Malam pun tiba,

Kirito sampai disebuah desa yang terdiri dari rumah-rumah yang dibangun diatas pohon-pohon yang besar.

Beberapa Elf yang bertugas membawa 2 tubuh beruang yang sebelumnya di bunuh oleh Kirito berjalan kearah bangunan lain.

Sementara dirinya, dibawa menuju bangunan yang cukup besar, yang sepertinya merupakan rumah ketua atau pemimpin desa. (Ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya yang memainkan banyak game RPG)

Sekitar satu jam mendengarkan perbincangan yang tidak dimengertinya, Kirito akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah pemimpin desa.

Lalu mengikuti Chuka yang masih menarik tanganya masuk ke rumah lain yang terlihat sama seperti rumah lainya. (sepertinya ini rumah Chuka)

Tidak lama setelahnya, Chuka mulai memasak seuatu dengan peralan dapur antik seperti abad pertengahan.

Mereka bertiga makan bersama malam itu.

Ya, benar. Ada tiga orang yang duduk dimeja makan saat ini. Sepertinya orang tua yang diajak bicara Chuka pada awal mereka bertemu adalah keluarganya. Mungkin ayah atau kakaknya?

Sementara Kirito makan, kedua orang Elf dirumah itu berbincang dengan bahasa yang belum dimengerti Kirito. Dan sesekali Chuka melihat kearah Kirito dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Kirito (tanpa Kirito sadarai, saat itu Chuka berharap kepadanya untuk memasak/memberikan daging ajaib yang muncul dari tas ajaib miliknya)

'Hmm... pantas saja, Chuka sangat senang ketika memakan Sirloin pemberianku, ternyata makanan normalnya tidak semewah daging pemberianku. Mungkin besok pagi, aku akan memasaknya untuk mereka. Aku akan mencoba memasak [Dragon Meat], [Shark Meat], [Grizzly Meat] dan [Rabbit Meat] sekaligus. Soalnya aku sendiri ingin tahu, seperti apa rasa daging lain ketika dimasak didunia ini.'

Menjelang larut malam, Kirito tertidur disofa panjang yang ada didekat jendela.

Karena lelah setelah seharian berjalan, tubuhnya meminta hak untuk istirahat.

Sementara itu, Chuka dan ayahnya pergi tidur kekamar masing-masing. Tidak lupa, Chuka memberikan selimut kepada Kirito yang terlelap terlebih dahulu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Karena Kirito tertidur terlebih dahulu, maka Kirito bangun lebih awal, beriringan dengan matahari yang mulai terbit.

Setelah menguap, merengangkan badan, Kirito mulai mengamati keadaan sekitar.

'Sepertinya mereka masih tertidur. Hmm.. karena tidak ada kesibukan lain, mungkin aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk mereka'

Karena Kirito tidak berani menggunakan peralatan dapur tanpa izin, maka Kirito hanya meminjam tungku perapian. Setelah mempersiapkan 3 macam daging yang memenuhi tempat memanggang. Kirito kembali menaburkan garam. Dia masih belum berani coba-coba memakai bumbu yang ada didapur, mungkin saja ada yang mengandung racun.

Sementara menunggu masak, Kirito berkeliling sebentar mencari sesuatu untuk membasuh wajahnya dan minum. (karena tenggorokanya haus).

Tidak beberapa lama, karena mencium aroma lezat yang familiar, Chuka langsung keluar dari kamarnya, berlari, kemudian melompat, memeluk Kirito dari belakang, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebelumnya pernah dia dengar. Sepertinya perkataan terima kasih?

Meskipun dia memiliki Asuna dan Suguha didunia sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa menolak kebaikan seorang Elf cantik yang memperbolehkan dirinya merasakan kelembutan dan kekenyalan dua benda yang menyentuh punggungnya saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua orang Elf dan satu orang half-fairy itu memulai makan pagi bersama.

Kali ini, semua daging sudah dipotong-potong kecil oleh Chuka, dan disuguhkan diatas beberapa buah piring kayu. Tidak lupa, gadis Elf itu menambahkan beberapa bumbu dari dapurnya.

Dan ketika Kirito mencicipinya.

"Uwaaaa! Rasanya lebih enak dari daging campur garam seperti sebelumnya! Chuka! Kau genius!" ucap Kirito kearah Chuka.

Meskipun Chuka tidak mengerti, sepertinya Kirito menyukai hasil kreasi tambahanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah makan pagi, Kirito menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chuka keliling desa, sembari mendengarkan Chuka yang mengatakan dan menunjuk bermacam benda yang berbeda.

Pada sore hari, akhirnya Kirito berhasil mendapatkan beberapa kosa kata baru. Seperti pedang, anak panah, busur, pohon, air, daging, daun, dan kosakata simple lainya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tiga minggu lebih sesudahnya, Kirito sudah memiliki kosakata yang cukup untuk memulai percakapan singkat untuk beberapa benda tertentu. Meskipun dengan terbata-bata.

'Hmm.. ini cukup mengejutkan, entah kenapa sertinya aku mulai sedikit mengerti pola bahasa mereka. Sepertinya cukup simple, huruf-hurufnya hanya beberapa garis-garis lurus yang disusun. Seandainya aku memiliki aplikasi translate dari smarphone milikku, mungkin aku akan bisa dengan mudah mengkodekan sistem bahasanya'

Sebenarnya Kirito bisa saja langsung melanjutkan perjalananya didunia baru ini tanpa harus tinggal di desa Elf.

Tapi, karena dia masih belum bisa mengerti dengan jelas tentang bahasa yang dipakai, maka dia memutuskan untuk tinggal untuk beberapa saat, untuk belajar bahasa.

Lebih baik belajar bahasa saat ini, karena ada yang bersedia mengajarkanya (Chuka) daripada nanti ketika melakukan perjalanan. Karena, belum pasti dia akan menemukan orang yang bersedia mengajarkan.

'Hahh... sudah hampir satu bulan aku ditempat ini. Sudah banyak hal yang telah kulakukan: seperti keliling desa bersama Chuka, membantu para Elf berburu kijang dan rusa, ikut dalam pesta makan setelah berburu, jalan-jalan bersama Chuka, membantu beberapa Elf membuat rumah, membantu membangun jembatan tali, bersantai bersama Chuka, mengumpulkan beberapa Herb bersama Elf, berlatih/melatih pedang dengan beberapa Elf (mereka melakukanya setelah melihat kelihaian Kirito dalam berpedang), masak bersama Chuk-'

'Tunggu, sepertinya aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Chuka? Dan aku tidak sadar melakukanya, karena terlalu fokus belajar bahasa Elf? Hm... sudahlah, sepertinya Chuka sendiri juga sangat senang' Batin Main Chara yang tidak peka ini.

Dan untunglah, mereka sudah berhenti mengira Kirito sebagai Dark Elf, dan sebagian menerima penjelasan kalau dia adalah ras Fairy dari benua yang sangat jauh dan dia secara tidak sengaja terlempar kebenua ini karena dia menjadi korban sihir teleportasi yang gagal dalam percobaan.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, ciri-ciri tubuhnya tidak sama seperti para Elf yang pernah Chuka, ayahnya dan tetua desa kenal/temui. Warna Kulit dan rambutnya berbeda, telinganya juga tidak mirip seperti Elf, lebih mirip telinga manusia dengan ujung lancip.

Bisa dibilang dia adalah spesies terbaru didunia ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kazuto! Kazuto~! Saatnya makan siang!" ucap Chuka dari bawah pohon tempatnya tidur-tiduran.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" ucap Kirito yang langsung melompat dari ketinggian 5 meter dengan mudah.

(Ok, mulai sekarang Kirito akan memakai bahasa Elf, karena sudah sedikit mengerti bahasa mereka. Jadi akan ada percakapan antar para Elf yang bisa dimengertinya)

Setelah makan siang bersama Chuka dan ayahnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kirito kembali berkeliling desa, berusaha berinteraksi dengan penduduk Elf lainya, sekaligus mempraktekkan bahasa yang sudah dia pelajari.

Tentu saja, bersama Chuka yang ikut denganya.

Sore ini, dihabiskan Kirito bersama Chuka mengajarkan cara berpedang kepada anak-anak Elf.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ketika, Kirito berjalan pulang menuju kerumah Chuka disore hari, tiba-tiba saja keduanya dikejutkan dengan kericuhan yang terjadi karena salah satu Elf yang patrol saat itu berlari kencang sambil berteriak-teriak kesekitar:

"Larii! [Enryuu] menuju kesini! Semuanya Lariii!" teriak pemuda seraya berlari menuju rumah tetua.

"Lari? Enryuu? Apa itu Enry-" Kirito tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaan, karena tanganya ditarik paksa oleh Chuka untuk berlari.

"Kazuto, kita harus ketempat Tou-san ! Enryuu sangat berbahaya!"

Dalam larinya, Kirito menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Lalu, melihat benda besar raksasa diudara, dengan dua sayap terbuka lebar, sisik berwarna merah dan siap menmuntahkan api kearah rumah-rumah pohon.

"Groaaaaa!" raung sang [Ancien Dragon Fire] seraya menyemburkan api.

"Argghh!"

"Kyaaahh!"

"Uaaarhhh!"

Terdengar beberapa teriakan para Elf yang menjadi korban api sang naga, karena tidak sempat melarikan diri.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Kenapa ada naga besar mengarah kesini? Kenapa aku harus langsung berurusan dengan Type Final Boss sekarang? Aku kan baru saja datang kedunia ini!'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To be Countinued!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Two of **GATE and Fairy** : Versus Dragon in Another Paralel World!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Not Me!**_

 _Genre: Action, Fantasy, Adventure,_

 _Rating: T+ (-M)_

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Um, bagi yang menanyakan masalah **Pair**. Saat ini saya belum bisa memastikanya. Untuk sementara **Kirigaya Kazuto** x **Chuka** **L** **una Marceau** atau ditambah **Lelei la** **R** **eleena**

Sedangkan Itami, pairnya sama dengan original Haremnya. Itami Youji x Rori _(Setengah Dewa)_ x Yao ha Dushi _(Dark Elf)_ x Risa _(Mantan Istri)_ x dll.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ketika, Kirito berjalan pulang bersama Chuka disore hari, tiba-tiba saja keduanya dikejutkan dengan kericuhan yang terjadi karena salah satu Elf yang patrol saat itu berlari kencang sambil berteriak tentang kedatangan Ancient Dragon Fire yang sering disebut para Elf dengan sebutan [Enryuu]

Dalam amukan sang Naga, Kirito menyaksikan Naga besar raksasa itu dengan mudah memuntahkan api kearah rumah para Elf yang sudah cukup akrab dengan dirinya. Para Elf yang mau menolongnya ketika tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia baru ini.

Dari semburan sang Naga, terdapat beberapa Elf yang menjadi korban. Sang Naga tidak tidak peduli apakah korbanya anak kecil, pria maupun wanita. Semua yang ada di arah sasaran nafas api/[Breath] hangus menjadi arang. Pohon-pohon sekitar hutan juga terbakar sehingga api semakin meluas.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Kenapa ada Naga besar mengarah kesini? Kenapa aku harus langsung berurusan dengan Type Final Boss sekarang? Aku kan baru saja datang kedunia ini!'

"Chuka, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kirito seraya mengimbangi kecepatan Chuka.

"Lari! Kita hanya bisa lari dari [Enryuu]! Dia adalah mala petaka yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Manusia, Elf, dan Beastkin yang hidup di desa-desa kecil hanya bisa melarikan diri atau pasrah ketika sang Naga datang untuk makan." Ucap Chuka seraya tetap berlari memegang erat tangan Kirito.

'Makan? Apakah artinya bagi Naga itu, manusia dan ras lainya hanya stok makanan? Shit! kenapa aku harus tiba didunia yang mengerikan begini! Aku belum siap untuk mati! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berlari menyelamatkan diri atau ...'

Ketika Kirito hendak bertanya kembali pada Chuka, seorang Elf melompat dari atas pohon ke hadapan mereka.

"Chuka! Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo cepat berlari bersama dengan anak-anak dan wanita lainya! Biar kami yang mengalihkan perhatianya" ucap ayah Chuka seraya memegang pundak anaknya, lalu memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin Tou-san! Kalian tidak mungkin bisa menang! Aku tidak ingin Tou-san meninggalkanku!" tangis Chuka dipelukan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa Chuka. Meskipun kami tahu bahwa tidak mungkin mengalahkan [Enryuu], bukan berarti kami tidak bisa menghambat pergerakanya. Aku dan paman-pamanmu akan mengulur waktu sebisa mungkin. Karena itulah, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan kami. Kau dan anak-anak lainya harus selamat. Kau mengerti?" ucap sang ayah sambil mengusap rambut anaknya. Sementara terdengar raungan sang Naga yang mulai mendekat dari arah langit.

"Larilah! Kazuto kuserahkan dia padamu! Pastikan dia selamat!" ucap sang ayah menepuk punggung Kirito yang sejak tadi masih diam. Setelah itu sang ayah pun berlari menuju Ancient Dragon Fire yang siap menyemburkan api pada Elf dan rumah-rumah pohon dikejauhan.

"Tou-san.. hiks... hikss.." Tangis Chuka seraya terduduk lemah ditanah.

.

.

Sementara Chuka dan ayahnya berbicara, pikiran Kirito berputar dengan cepat karena dilema pelik yang dihadapinya ini.

Apa yang harus dilakukanya? Apakah harus pergi bersama Chuka menuju anak-anak Elf lainya?

Kalau kami bisa bergerak cepat dan berhasil lari cukup jauh, mungkin Naga Api tidak akan mengejar. Ya, bergerak cepat bisa dilakukan, karena anak-anak Elf yang sering ikut latihan bersama Kazuto bermain pedang cukup sedikit ( _cuma 5 orang anak berumur sekitar 8-13 tahunan_ ). Dan dari seluruh penduduk yang hanya berjumlah sekitar 100 orang, semua anak-anak kecil jumlahnya kurang dari 10 orang ( _selain yang ikut laithan terdapat 1 bayi, dan 3 anak dibawah 8 tahun_ ). Dan kalau ditambah dengan Chuka dan beberapa sepupunya, kami bisa berlari dengan menggendong anak kecil. Sepertinya, berlari adalah pilihan survival yang tepat...

Tapi..., bagaimana kalau Naga Api mengejar? Kemampuan survival yang dimiliki anak-anak sangat rendah. Ditambah, karena sang Naga Api menyemburkan api ketika melawan Elf lainya, pasti saat itu sebagian besar hutan sudah terbakar. Meskipun bisa selamat dari Naga, hutan yang terbakar api juga lawan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh! Dan kemungkinan terburuknya, hanya Kirito sendiri yang akan menjadi dinding terakhir dari Naga. Gawat! Sepertinya kemungkinan selamat setelah berlari juga sedikit. Ditambah Naga besar itu bisa terbang dan bisa bebas menyemburkan api dari langit! Dibasahi hujan api bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Jadi... pilihan lainya adalah...

Aku melawan Naga bersama Elf yang lainya?

Kemungkina survival kali ini lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Karena sang Naga tidak mungkin bisa fokus pada satu titik. Para Elf memiliki kemampuan serang jarak jauh dengan panah bisa mengacaukan perhatian Naga. Ditambah persiapan yang kumiliki ketika saat-saat genting juga sudah siap. Ya, karena dunia ini bukan dunia damai seperti dunia asalku. Tentu sudah wajar kalau selalu membawa senjata dan persiapan bertempur lainya kemanapun.

Di sabuk [Fast Slot] milikku terdapat 2 [Medium Health Potion], 1 [Antidote], 1 [Medium Mana Potion], 2 [Violet Gem], 2 [Frozen Gem], 1 [Twister Gem], dan 1 [Hydro Gem]. Totalnya 10 buah, sehingga kantong kecil yang ada disabuk milikku penuh.

Sebenarnya aku masih memiliki beberapa item lainya di tas kulit pemberian Chuka seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, kalau aku pergi mengambilnya di rumah Chuka sekarang, begitu aku kembali nanti, pasti Naga itu sudah berhasil menghanguskan sebagian besar hutan. Dan kalau apinya sampai pada penyimpanan banyak item milikku di bagian utara hutan. _(tempat awal dirinya jatuh didunia ini)_. Itu benar-benar gawat!

Meskipun armor dan senjata cukup tahan api, tapi kulit monster, dan item lainya bisa rusak karena semburan api! Dan kalau kumpulan 90 [Violet Gem] yang ada disana hancur, akan ada ledakan berantai besar-besaran! Hell, mungkin setara ledakan nuklir!

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, ditempat yang cukup jauh dari desa Elf Kirito sudah mencoba item-item yang biasanya digunakan untuk melawan monster ketika di [Alfheim Online] seperti: [Violet Gem], [Frozen Gem], [Twister Gem], [Hydro Gem], [Rock Gem], [Luminous Gem], dan [Dark Gem].

Hasilnya adalah semua item berfungsi sama persis seperti di dunia game, semuanya memiliki efek **ledakan elemen** dengan radius minimal 5 meter. Kalau dikira-kira, satu Elemental Gem memiliki kekuatan 1 kilo C4.

'Hmm, jadi... dari pertimbangan diatas, apa yang harus kulakukan? Lari? Lawan? Lari? Lawan?' pikir Kirito dengan cepat. Sementara itu Chuka dan ayahnya baru selesai berbicara singkat. Lalu ayahnya Chuka langsung berlari menuju arah sang Naga yang mulai mendarat di hutan.

Meskipun dia memiliki analisa cukup rumit, waktu yang berlalu didunia nyata ketika berfikir tidaklah lama.

Sepertinya, Kirito sudah terbiasa dengan keuntungan lain dalam memiliki tubuh Spriggan miliknya. Dia dianugerahi daya pikir yang lebih cepat dari normalnya. Mungkin istilah game menyebutnya dengan [Paralel Thought] atau [Accelerated Thinking]. Yaitu dimana kamu memiliki pemikiran beberapa kali lebih cepat dari indra gerakmu.

'Arrrgggg... JANGAN BERCANDA! Mana mungkin aku bisa lari dari keadaan seperti ini!' Pikir Kirito seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Chuka! Kau larilah! Aku akan melawan Naga itu dan menyelamatkan ayah dan lainya!" Ucap Kirito dengan tegas.

"Ti-tidak! Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga Kazuto.. hikss... kumohon..." ucap Chuka seraya berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan memegang erat tangan pergelangan Kirito. Tapi, Kirito yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar bisa dengan mudah melepaskan genggaman Chuka.

"Jangan khawatir, kau sudah tahu bahwa aku kuat, bukan? Nah, serahkan semuanya padaku! Kau tunggu saja ditempat yang aman bersama yang lain." Ucap Kirito dengan memberanikan diri. Meskipun dirinya tidak yakin 30% bisa mengalahkan sang Naga. Tapi, kalau rencananya berhasil, mungkin dia akan memiliki kemungkinan lebih besar untuk menang.

Hanya ini pilihan yang tersisa untuk Kirito. Melarikan diri bersama yang lain, lalu melawan Naga dengan sendirian adalah bunuh diri. Tapi, kalau maju melawan bersama-sama, artinya bunuh diri masal.

'Agh..! Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh berfikiran negatif seperti itu!'

'Meskipun aku 100% yakin bisa selamat kalau memilih berlari seorang diri. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukanya! Tidak setelah mereka bersedia memberikan banyak kebaikan serta keramahan untuk orang asing yang tidak diketahui jelas asal usulnya seperti diriku!' pikir Kirito seraya meninggalkan Chuka, lalu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju arah Sang Naga yang masih mengamuk.

"TOU-SAN! KAZUTO~!" Chuka berteriak dengan air mata deras mengalir. Dia segera berdiri dan hendak berlari mengikuti Kirito dan Ayahnya, tapi itu gagal, karena tanganya ditarik oleh **sepupu** perempuanya yang juga disuruh oleh orang tuanya berlidung dari amukan sang Naga.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kirito bisa langsung berada disamping ayah Chuka yang menembakkan anak panah sihirnya ke arah sang Naga. Di sudut hutan lainya, terlihat para Elf lain yang juga menembakkan panah beserta sihir mereka.

Tapi, hal itu hanya membuat sang Naga jengkel. Karena bagi sang Naga yang memiliki kulit sekeras [Tungsen], baginya serangan para Elf yang tidak berarti itu hanyalah seperti gigitan nyamuk atau sedikit kesemutan.

"Kazuto! Kenapa kau disini?! Kenapa kau tinggalkan Chuka!" ucap ayah Chuka yang berdiri diatas jembatan tali pohon seraya melepaskan satu anak panah lainya, lalu melompat kebawah untuk menghindari sapuan nafas api sang Naga. Tapi, karena gerakanya tidak secepat dengan datangnya nafas sang Naga. Dirinya pun terbakar- atau itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Karena Kirito berhasil menggendong sang ayah ala Bridal Style menjauh dari lahapan semburan api.

"Kenapa? Tentu untuk membantu! Kalau kalian semua gugur, mereka yang melarikan diri tidak mungkin selamat dari incaran berikutnya sang Naga Api!" ucap Kirito seraya menghentikan larinya, dan melepaskan gendonganya pada ayah Chuka.

"Ta-tapi.., bagaimana dengan Chuka yang lainya?" ucapan ayah Chuka dihentikan Kirito

"Tidak perlu khawatir, ketika aku berlari, kulihat Chuka ditarik paksa oleh Chika"

"Syukurlah, Chika adalah anak yang keras kepala, pasti Chuka akan kalah terhadapnya."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbincang, kalau begini terus yang lainya juga akan dilahap api. Tou-san bisakah kau katakan pada yang lainya untuk mundur dan hanya menyerang **jika** ada celah? Aku akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naga dari dekat"

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Meskipun kau bisa mendekat dengan kecepatanmu kau tidak akan bisa melukainya. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya menahannya sementara, karena panah dan sihir tidak berguna melawan pertahanan [Enryuu]. Dan walaupun kau ahli dalam berpedang, kau tidak mungkin bisa menembus kulitnya yang sangat keras, juga-"

"Maaf, nanti saja penjelasanya rincinya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu setebal apa kulit Naga Api, paling tidak aku bisa mencobanya bukan? Baiklah, katakan kepada yang lain untuk mundur! Aku akan mulai menyerang!"ucap Kirito seraya mengucapkan sihir simple Spriggan miliknya untuk memunculkan kabut hitam disekitar. Hal ini membuat semua orang selain dirinya kesusahan untuk melihat.

Karena kemampuan mata khusus Spriggan yang bisa beradaptasi dalam kegelapan, saat ini Kirito bahkan bisa melihat wajah Naga yang terlihat kaget karena kemunculan kabut hitam tebal.

'Sudah lama aku tidak melawan Naga. tentu terakhir kalinya adalah ketika didalam game [Alfheim Online]. Aku sedikit deg-degan dan bersemangat ketika melawan Naga asli didunia nyata. Ini aneh, kenapa aku tidak takut? Bukankah normalnya manusia berlari ketakutan ketika monster besar bernafas api mengejarmu? Tunggu dulu, apakah aku masih termasuk dalam kategori orang **normal**?'

Kirito sudah mempertanyakan untuk kesekian kalinya tentang apakah dirinya masih termasuk orang normal?

Sebab, orang normal tidak menghabiskan 2 tahun hidupnya melawan monster dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti yang dilakukanya setiap hari di [Flying Castle –Aincrad]. Orang normal juga tidak akan melawan Quest mustahil di [Yggrasil Tree] seorang diri, bukan? Atau apakah ada orang normal yang menggunakan pedang ketika memainkan game [Shoting RPG]?

Tidak, sepertinya orang normal tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti diatas.

Dan Kirito telah melakukan semuanya. Mungkin karena itulah, perasaan takut melawan monster berbentuk Naga tidak terlalu berpengaruh lagi. Bukankah [Grinding] melawan monster adalah kegiatan sehari-harinya selama 2 tahun di [Sword Art Online]?

'Hah... lagi pula aku tidak ingin mati! Dan aku juga tidak ingin orang lain menjadi korban. Meskipun ini terdengar naif, hal ini patut diperjuangkan. Karena ini adalah dunia nyata! Para Elf bukanlah NPC yang tidak bisa mati. Mereka memiliki darah yang bisa tertumpah, mereka memiliki daging yang bisa terkoyang dan terpanggang, mereka punya jiwa didalam tubuh mereka'

Dan tentunya mereka memiliki keluarga yang peduli dengan mereka.

Jadi, apakah melarikan diri adalah pilihan? Tidak! Tentu melarikan diri bukanlah pilihan.

Selain itu, bukankah bertarung melawan Naga adalah romance para lelaki? Dimana mereka memimpikan bertarung melawan monster raksasa bernafas api dan berhasil menjadi pemenang?

Kirito adalah gamer yang suka berpetualang. Meskipun sebagian besar dirinya merasa takut, tentu disisi lain terdapat jiwa gamer yang bersemangat ketika menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ditambah saat ini dia bukanlah manusia bertubuh normal seperti Kirigaya Kazuto, saat ini dia adalah [Kirito] yang memiliki sihir dan tubuh [Fairy-Spriggan] yang bisa memaksimalkan kemampuan berpedang miliknya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Begitu kabut hitam tebal menyebar, Kirito langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Naga sambil menghindari api yang menyala dimana-mana.

Seandainya kabut yang ada disekitar sang Naga adalah kabut biasa, tentu sang Naga masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Karena Naga yang merupakan reptil terkuat sedunia ini memiliki panca indra tajam. Bermanuver dimalam hari yang gelap merupakan hal yang mudah baginya.

Tapi, kali ini yang di hadapai sang Naga Api adalah kabut sihir yang mengandung element kegelapan [Dark Element]. Jadi wajar kalau dirinya menjadi sedikit kaget ketika mendapati penglihatanya terhalang.

Detik berikutnya sang Naga merasakan ada sesuatu yang melompat kepungunggnya. Dengan insting hewan liarnya, sang Naga berusaha menggerakan tubuh, ekor dan sayapnya untuk menjatuhkan apapun yang ada dipunggungnya.

Tapi, usaha yang dilakukan sang Naga gagal. Karena apapun yang naik keatas punggungya telah menusuukkan sesuatu yang tajam pada daerah sirip sayap kiri sang Naga.

"GROAAAAAAAAA!" sang Naga meraung karena sirip sayap yang merupakan bagian tertipis ditubuhnya mulai sobek karena sesuatu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ora ora ora oraaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Kirito semangat ketika menancapkan kedua pedangnya [Long Sword] dan [Excalibur] pada sirip sayap Naga, lalu menariknya sambil berlari.

Berkat kabut hitam dia berhasil melompat kepunggung Naga dan langsung berlari dan melompat menuju sayap terdekat untuk menusukkan kedua pedangnya.

Bukankah hal yang logic untuk menyerang bagian tubuh terlemah milik monster?

Selain itu, karena ini bukanlah game, tentu akan lebih mudah memilih tempat serangan.

Setahu Kirito, sebagian besar makluk hidup memiliki kelemahan dibagian leher. Kalau dia bisa menebasnya tentu sang Naga akan mati.

Tapi, saat ini dia tidak bisa gegabah melakukanya, karena Tou-san Chuka sudah memperingatkan bahwa kulit Naga sangat keras.

Dan kerasnya tubuh sang Naga terbukti setelah dirinya menusukkan kedua pedangnya kepada bagian tertipis tubuh Naga.

Pedang [Long Sword] pemberian Lizberth mendapatkan sedikit kesulitan ketika menembus sirip sayap Naga. Padahal kalau di [Alfheim Online], pedang ini merupakan pedang kualitas medium dengan bahan [Adamantium] _(meskipun tidak tahu sekeras apa bahan ini, menurut Kirito paling tidak lebih keras dari [Steel] seperti drop item kebanyakan)._

Tapi, untunglah pedang milknya [Excalibur] bisa dengan mudah menembus kulit sirip Naga. seakan-akan sirip itu hanyalah sepotong tahu yang lembut. Sepertinya pedang ini tidak mempermalukan nama pedang [Excalibur] dari banyak paralel lainya. Seperti yang kau harapkan dari pedang terkuat yang ada di [Alheim Online].

'Sepertinya ini berhasil! Kalau aku bisa menambah banyak sobekan lainy-' Kirito yang sebelumnya berhasil memberikan sobekan panjang hendak memberikan sobekan lain terlempar ketika tiba-tiba sang Naga mengkibaskan sayapnya dengan kuat.

Tapi, karena dengan refleks Kirito menusukkan pedangya pada sirip sayap Naga sebelum terlempar, dia berhasil membuat sayatan baru yang sangat panjang hingga keujung sirip. _(meskipun dia tetap terlempar ketanah setelahnya)._

Bruk!

Tubuh Kirito menghantam pohon besar, sebelum terjatuh ketanah.

'It-te-te... sepertinya beberapa tulang punggunku ada yang retak' batin Kirito seraya berusaha berdiri dengan sempoyongan dengan tubuh yang sangaaaat sakit di sana sini.

Dia pun langsung meminum [Medium Health Potion]. Kirito tidak tahu berapa sisa HP miliknya _(seandainya memang ada)_ , tapi paling tidak dia sudah tahu efek Health Potion benar-benar nyata didunia ini. Seperti yang pernah dicoba sebelumnya, efek Potion ini benar-benar bekerja. Beberapa tulang patah milik Kirito pun mulai sembuh dengan cepat, meskipun rasa sakit-nya masih sedikit membekas.

'Shit, menjadi Hero didunia nyata ternyata tidak semudah itu. Seharusnya aku protes karena terlempar kedunia ini. GM! Kenapa sistem [Pain Absortion] kau matikan!' Kirito hanya iseng ingin meneriakan hal itu didalam hati, karena mau bagaimanapun juga dia tahu ini bukan Game.

Saat ini semuanya adalah misteri bagi Kirito. Apakah dia benar-benar dikirim kedunia yang sangat berbeda dari dunia asalnya?Apakah ini adalah dunia game? Apakah ada GM (Game Master) atau ada seseorang yang melemparkanya kedunia ini?

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

.

Batss!

Sang Naga kembali mengkibaskan kedua sayapnya dengan kencang kesekian kalinya. Hal ini berhasil membuat kabut hitam yang terkumpul mulai menghilang diterpa angin deras.

'Shit! Aku tidak mengira bahwa monster bisa melakukan serangan seperti itu, bukankah Naga hanya punya serangan [Bite], [Breath], [Tail], [Claw], dan [Stomp]? Apa sayap bisa digunakan untuk menyerang? Sepertinya aku tidak boleh meragukan tentang semua hal ini yang benar-benar nyata.'

'Paling tidak, aku sudah sedikit tahu bahwa Naga ini memiliki kepandaian yang cukup dan memiliki serangan yang lebih flesksibel dari beberapa monster hutan yang kulawan selama sebulan ini. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati!'

Kirito pun menggunakan sihir kabut hitam untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun ini sihir murahan, paling tidak cukup efektif membuat musuh sedikit terkecoh.

Kali ini sang Naga langsung mengkibaskan sayapnya dengan keras bersamaan dengan semburan api secara acak, sementara Kirito berlari memutar sambil menghindari serangan api kembali memanjat punggung Naga.

Kirito akhirnya berhasil melompat keekor sang Naga dan melanjutkanya dengan berlari kepunggung.

Lalu, ketika sang Naga mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan keras untuk menjatuhkan apapun yang berani menaiki punggungnya. Kali ini Kirito yang hanya menggunakan [Excalibur] langsung menancapkannya pada kulit punggung keras sang Naga. Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, pedang ini jauh lebih efisien dari pedang satunya. Karena itulah Kirito tidak terlempar karena berhasil menusukkanya hingga menembus sisik dan kulit terdalam.

"GROAAAAAAAAAAAA!" raung sang Naga kesakitan.

'Geh! Kau tidak akan lolos kali in-' **Jleb!** Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah menusuk pantat Kirito.

"OIIIIII! Siapa yang menembak anak panah nyasar barusan! Tembak bagian mata atau hidung Naga! Bukan pantatku! " teriak Kirito, seraya tanganya mulai mati rasa.

'Shit! Mana ada racunnya lagi' sementara tangan satunya mengenggam gagang pedang dengan keras, tangan lainya menggapai tas kecil disabuk Kirito dan membuka Vial berwarna hijau yang merupakan [Antidote].

"MAAF, AKU TIDAK SENGAJA! GARA-GARA KABUT HITAM AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT JELAS!" teriak sesorang dari dalam hutan.

"HEIIII! Kalau kau tidak bisa melihat lebih baik mundur saja! Dan jangan tembak pakai panah racun! Kalau nyasar lagi kearahku. Aku benar-benar akan mati!"

"BAIK!"

"ROGER."

"OKE?"

"SIAP"

Terdengar beberapa suara dari arah berbeda. _(ternyata banyak Elf yang mengguanakn panah beracun yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk berburu)_

"Kazuto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang lainya dari arah berbeda

"YA, aku-" Kirito menghentikan ucapanya karena sang Naga yang sejak tadi hanya memfokuskan untuk menjatuhkan Kirito dengan menggoyangkan badan mulai menghirup udara untuk menembakkan [Breath] atau nafas apinya.

'Tak akan kubiarkan!' batin Kirito seraya melemparkan [Twister Gem] kearah kepala Naga dengan kuat. [Twister Gem] adalah sebuah batu mulia seukuran kelereng yang didalamnya tersimpan efek sihir [Wind Blast]. Yaitu ledakan angin bertekanan tinggi.

Lalu, dengan kemampuan melemparnya yang sudah terlatih selama 2 tahun di Flying Castle- Aincrad, [Twister Gem] berhasi membentur dengan keras pada tanduk Naga, lalu gem ini pun sedikit retak dan-

 **DHUAAR!**

Ledakan hempasan angin pun muncul dari atas kepala Naga, hal ini membuat kepala sang Naga membungkuk ketanah. Sehingga hanya tanah di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terkena semburan api.

Mengambil kesempatan ini, Kirito mencabut [Excalibur] dari sisik Naga, lalu berlari kearah kepala sang Naga.

Ketika sudah dekat, Kirito melemparkan satu [Hydro Gem] diikuti dengan **dua** buah [Frozen Gem].

Hydro Gem berhasil menghasilkan efek [Water Blast] yang membasahi kepala hingga leher sang Naga. Sedangkan dua buah [Frozen Gem] berhasil membekukan air dan sebagian kulit sang Naga.

GRROOAAAAAAAA!

Raung sang Naga ketika mendapati sebagian besar kepala dan lehernya membeku.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meskipun sang Naga cukup pintar, dia tidak mengira bahwa sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi bahan makananya bisa memberikan perlawanan seperti ini.

Dia mengira bahwa makluk berpakaian serba hitam yang menaiki punggungnya tidak mungkin bisa memberikan luka yang berarti padanya seperti kebanyakan manusia yang sebelumnya sering dia lawan. Mengingat dirinya memiliki kulit yang kebal terhadap sebagian besar serangan fisik dan sihir, pedang seukuran tusuk giginya bukanlah masalah.

Tapi, ternyata kali ini dia mendapatkan banyak kejutan.

Awalnya dia cukup terganggu karena Kabut Hitam berhasil membuat pandanganya terhalang.

Lalu dia menjadi marah karena manusia yang biasanya hanya bisa memanah dari jauh atau menyerang berhadap-hadapan dari depan baik itu dengan tombak, kapak atau sejenisnya layaknya makhluk bodoh tidak berotak, kali ini musuhnya cukup pintar untuk memilih melukai sirip sayapnya terlebih dahulu.

Karena terdapat 2 sobekan memanjang di sayap kirinya, maka terbang dengan satu sayap yang berfungsi menjadi sangat sulit. Meskipun masih bisa dikepakkan, tapi dia tidak bisa terbang keudara.

Ketika sang Naga kembali berusaha menghilangkan kabut hitam untuk kedua kalinya dan berusaha menjatuhkan kembali mangsanya yang berhasil naik kepunggungnya. Kali ini dia dihadiahi dengan tusukan yang menyakitkan dipunggung.

Setelahnya, ketika dia mau menghanguskan para penganggu yang berteriak-teriak disekitar dengan nafas apinya, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan yang tidak menyakitkan tapi cukup mengejutkan berhasil membuat kepalanya tertunduk hingga membuat hanya tanah dihadapanya **terpanggang** menjadi seperti **keramik** karena efek panas api yang berpusat pada satu tempat.

Begitu dirinya hendak mengangkat kepalanya, dirinya kembali diserang kembali dengan seranganya tidak berguna yang membuat ras Naga Api jengkel. Yaitu ditumpahi air dikepala! Hell! Meskipun tidak sakit sama sekali, tapi harga dirinya sebagai Naga Api sangat tercoreng karena hal ini! _(bayangkan saja seorang kepala sekolah yang masuk sebuah kelas mendapati dirinya dijatuhi ember berisi air)_

Amarah sang Naga pun sampai pada batas puncak, dia benar-benar akan menghanguskan makhluk yang dari tadi menyerangya dengan serangan-serangan tidak berguna. Dia akan membakarnya sampai tidak bersisa.

Ya, itulah yang dinginkan sang Naga. Tapi, tidak terkabul karena sihir kombinasi air dan es berhasil membuat sebagian wajah dan lehernya membeku sampai bagian sela-sela sisik terdalam.

Meskipun Naga Api cukup kebal terhadap es, karena suhu panas tubuh mereka mencairkan es sebelum menempel kekulit mereka. Tapi karena kali ini air yang merembes masuk disela-sela sisik mereka yang membeku, maka menghantarkan panas kepermukaan kulitpun menjadi susah dilakukan. Alhasil, Naga Api yang seharusnya tidak bisa beku, bisa dihentikan sesat.

Ya, hanya sesaat. Asalkan sang Naga terus mengalirkan sihirnya pada permukaan kulit, es yang ada akan mencair dengan cepat.

Dan setelahnya, dia akan balas dendam dan mengamuk sampai puas. Atau seperti itulah rencana sang Naga.

Karena-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Drakkk!

Naga yang sebagian besar kepalanya beku tersungkur ketanah bersama tubuh besarnya.

'Yosh! Saatnya serangan penghabisan'

Kirito pun melompat dari pundak sang Naga, lalu berlari menuju hidung sang Naga, dan berhadap-hadapan dengan mata yang saat ini mempelototi dirinya dengan marah.

'Hmm... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Tapi, kenapa tidak dicoba saja?'

Kirito pun berlari menjauh setelah melemparkan 2 buah [Violet Gem] kedalam hidung sang Naga yang masih berasap, dan-

DHUAAARRR!

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAaaaaa~ aa~ a.. Bruk!

Ketika **Wajah** sang Naga meledak karena efek dari dua sihir [Fire Blast] ( _daya ledak sekitar 2 kilo C4_ ), dirinya sempat meraung sangaaaaat kesakitan sesaat sebelum akhirnya ambruk tak bersuara.

'Fyuh..., kalau melawan Naga sebesar ini dengan cara normal seperti kebanyakan Hero di anime, tentu akan makan waktu dan persentase kemungkinan aku berakhir menjadi abu atau makanan sang Naga cukup besar. Aku tidak terlalu yakin sihir es bisa mengalahkan Naga Api. Sebab di sebagian game kelemahan Naga Api adalah sihir es, tapi digame lain kelemahan Naga es adalah sihir api. Karena tidak yakin itulah aku membatalkan rencanaku untuk langsung menusuk leher Naga dan memilih menyerang bagian lemah lainya dari sang Naga _(hidung)_ '

'Tapi, dengan cara curang begini, kemungkinan menangku menjadi lebih besar. Awalnya, aku cuma berharap dari ledakan didalam hidung barusan, paling tidak otak Naga akan bergetar hebat dan kehilangan indra penciuman. Tapi, tidak kusangka itu juga berhasil membuatnya kehilangan penglihatan.' pikir Kirito seraya mengamati wajah sang Naga yang kehilangan hidung dan sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua mata yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sepertinya ledakan tidak hanya menghancurkan hidung dan wajah, tapi juga membutakan kedua mata sang Naga

'Hn.., alasan aku tidak melemparkanya kedalam mulut, karena dia adalah Naga Api. Tentu paling tidak di dalam mulutnya terdapat beberapa organ yang tahan api'

'Aku tidak tahu apakah saat ini sang Naga mati atau hanya pingsan. Tapi untuk memastikanya, lebih baik kupotong lehernya segera. Karena sudah beberapa kali latihan membantu para Elf menguliti beruang dan serigala, sepertinya aku sedikit terbiasa dengan darah hewan. Tapi, kalau darah manusia... entahlah?' Pikir Kirito seraya mulai memotong leher sang Naga.

Sementara itu, para Elf yang menyaksihan hanya bisa terdiam tak bersuara karena melihat cara aneh melawan Naga yang belum pernah ditemukan disejarah manapun seperti itu.

Begitu Kirito berhasil membelah setengah dari leher Naga dengan Excalibur miliknya, barulah para Elf berlari dan berteriak bahagia menyerukan nama Kirito.

"Kazutooo!"

"Kazuto! Kau berhasil mengalahkan [Enryuu]"

"Hidup Kazutoo!"

"Hore!"

"Kita masih hidup!"

"Terima kasih Kazuto!"

"Hiks.. Huaaa... Kazuto!"

Para pria Elf itu pun mengelilingi Kirito sambil bersorak ria, sebagian berusaha memeluk dan merangkulnya untuk berterima kasih, sebagian hanya terduduk kaku ditempatnya bersembunyi karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, sebagian memilih menangis, dan sebagian tertawa.

Akhirnya setelah **satu jam lebih,** pertempuran melawan Naga Api pun dimenangkan oleh Elf.

Sebagian besar waktu dihabiskan Kirito untuk berlari-lari menghindar dari semburan api, berlari menaiki tubuh Naga, dan bertahan supaya tidak terlepas dari punggung sang Naga.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Korban yang jatuh hari ini adalah 39 orang Elf. 28 diantaranya adalah laki-laki. Sisanya yang 11 adalah anak-anak dan wanita

Setelah melakukan ritual pemakaman, malam harinya para Elf mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka atas [Enryuu] atau Naga Api. Karena selama beberapa ratus tahun ini belum pernah ada yang bisa membunuh sang [Ancient Fire Dragon]

'Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa bercanda riang sambil makan minum seperti ini setelah melihat keluarga dan tetangga mereka mati menjadi korba Naga Api' pikir Kirito seraya meminum jus perahan buah yang disuguhkan oleh Chuka yang saat ini duduk disampingnya.

Keduanya duduk didepan nampan kayu menghadap api unggun besar yang dinyalakan ditengah-tengah lokasi pesta makan. Disamping mereka juga terdapat para Elf lainya dengan bermacam hidangan tersedia dihadapan mereka.

'Tapi..., mungkin di dunia ini hidup dan mati sudah menjadi hal normal yang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Karena itulah harga sebuah nyawa bisa dibayar/dibeli dengan mudah. Bahkan ada orang-orang yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran (assasin)' Kirito menyuap daging beruang hasil buruan dari para pemuda Elf.

Karena Kirito sudah cukup yakin bahwa [Rag Magical Bag] bisa menghentikan waktu [Item] yang dimasukkan kedalamnya. Dia pun mulai menghemat untuk menggunakan daging pilihan _Limited Edition_ miliknya.

Bukan berarti Kirito kikir atau semacamnya, dia hanya berhemat untuk bekal perjalanannya nanti. Karena daging yang dimiliknya sudah steril dan sudah siap potong. Maka sewaktu-waktu dia bisa dengan mudah memasaknya tanpa repot harus mencuci dan membersihkanya dari darah hewan buruan atau sejenisnya.

Dia tidak tahu kapan dia memerlukan daging instan ketika ditengah perjalanan jauh. Berbeda dari dunia sebelumnya dimana dia bisa dengan bebeas berkeliling dunia tanpa takut kelaparan asalkan ada uang. Didunia ini, meskipun kau memiliki uang, kau bisa saja mati jika terdampar ditempat yang jauh dari permukiman penduduk, atau terdampar ditempat yang hanya dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan dan binatang beracun.

'Hahh~ kenapa aku harus muncul didunia menyeramkan begini?'

"Ka-Kazuto ..." ucap Chuka yang matanya memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Hn? Ada apa Chuka?"

"Te-terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ayah, sepupu, dan paman-pamanku"

Karena sebagian besar Elf yang tinggal didesa ini adalah keluarga dekat.

"Bukan masalah, hanya saja... aku tidak patut menerima penghargaan seperti itu"

"Kazuto?"

"Karena, aku sempat berfikir untuk lari seorang diri meninggalkan kalian saat itu."

"Tapi, kau tetap menyelamatkan kami. Kalau tidak ada Kazuto kami pasti akan mati. Seperti yang diceritakan oleh tetua desa, Enryuu adalah bencana alam yang tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun. Dan hari ini... Kazuto telah membuktikan bahwa Enryuu bisa dikalahkan. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih padamu!"

"Err.. Anggap saja ini adalah rasa terima kasihku setelah kalian berbaik hati mau menerima orang asing seperti ku. Kalau saat itu tidak bertemu Chuka, aku pasti akan kesusahan karena tersesat tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang benua ini"

"Ti-tidak" ucap Chuka sambil menggelangkan kepala "Kazuto , sangat kuat! Meskipun sendiri, aku yakin Kazuto pasti akan bisa selamat dan bertemu orang lain"

"Hn.., mungkin saja. tapi belum tentu mereka sebaik dan semanis Chuka yang pintar memasak dan mengajar bahasa"

Dan kata-kata barusan berhasil membuat Chuka blushing

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hari pun berjalan cepat,

Setelah di nobatkan sebagai pahlawan desa, kehidupan Kirito tidak terlalu berubah.

Dia masih belajar bahasa dari Chuka, dan dia juga tetap membantu para Elf, terutama mengangkat puing-puing sisa semburan Naga dan membuat rumah yang baru. Terkadang, para pemuda Elf juga mengajak Kirito untuk berburu.

Satu bulan pun berlalu, dan ini membuat total waktu yang dihabiskan Kirito di dunia ini adalah: kurang lebih 2 bulan? Err... Kirito lupa menghitung pastinya.

Kirito pun mulai bisa berbicara bahasa dunia ini.

Mungkin sudah saatnya dia pergi ketempat lain. Mencari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dunia asal. Dan kalau beruntung, mungkin dia benar-benar bisa kembali kedunia asalnya.

Dia masih berharap semua ini adalah mimpi atau dunia fantasi.

Tapi..., rasa sakit mengalami patah tulang ketika terlempar dari naga benar-benar nyata! Dan Kirito tidak ingin merasakanya lagi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah bangun pagi seperti biasanya, Kirito merapikan kulit binatang yang dijadikan alas tidurnya selama hampir 2 bulan ini.

Dan hari ini, Kirito sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan desa.

Setelah merapikan barang-barang lainnya yang tersebar diruang tidur tamu, Kirito berniat keluar mencari Chuka. Karena dia ingin gadis Elf itu menjadi orang pertama yang dia ucapkan kata perpisahan.

Karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chuka, mengatakan perpisahan pada gadis itu adalah hal yang paling berat. Jadi, dia akan mengatakan perpisahan padanya terlebih dulu. Mungkin dengan begitu, dia akan menjadi lebih mudah mengucapkan perpisahan pada Elf lainya yang selama ini menjamunya sebagai tamu dengan ramah.

Dia pun membuka tirai yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang tengah, lalu dia berjalan menuju dapur, menuju beranda, dan menuju ruangan lainya untuk mencari penghuni rumah. ( _karena bagian dalam rumah Elf tidak memiliki pintu. hanya tirai yang memisahnya_ )

Setelah berkeliling rumah pohon, dia mendapati dirinya hanya sendirian. Sepertinya Tou-san sudah pergi bersama Elf yang lain untuk berburu di hutan.

Kirito pun duduk ruang dapur, dimana sebuah piring kayu yang berisi roti, daging dan potongan buah sudah tersedia untuk sarapan.

'Hnn.. Chuka dimana? Pagi-pagi begini, kemungkinan besar dia memetik beberpa buah segar di pinggir sungai?'

Setelah sarapan, Kirito pun mencoba pergi menuju sungai kecil didekat desa. Dan kebetulan saja dia langsung mendapati Chuka duduk diatas batu besar yang ada dipinggir sungai, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah keranjang kayu yang setengahnya sudah dipenuhi bermacam buah-buahan. Sementara itu, Chuka sendiri malah termenung dengan pandangan tertuju pada aliran air.

'Hn.., Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu susah mencarinya lagi' pikir Kirito seraya melangkah mendekati Chuka.

"Chuka, apakah Tou-san pergi berburu bersama pamanmu?" slow Kirito.. seloww...Kirito...! Pertama-tama..., cairkan suasana sebelum berbicara tentang masalah utama yang terasa sulit. Mungkin seperti inilah apa yang ada dipikiran Kirito.

Chuka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kirito, namun dia berpaling kearahnya dan berkata:

"Kazuto..., bisakah kau berbicara pada Tou-san? "

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kirito ragu.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana dunia luar yang terbentang jauh dari rimbunan hutan ini. Aku ingin melihat laut yang sering Elder ceritakan. Aku ingin tahu seluas apa laut yang menampung semua aliran sungai. Selama ini, aku selalu dimanja Tou-san. Aku juga belum mahir dalam berburu. Karena itulah, terkadang aku juga tersesat dihutan. Dan hal itu membuat Tou-san dan lainya cemas jika aku bepergian kehutan sendirian. Tapi..., kalau aku bepergian bersamamu, mungkin Tou-san akan membolehkanya. Kalau bersamamu, Tou-san tidak akan cemas jika aku pergi dari desa"

"Errr... Maksudnya? Kau ingin melihat laut? Dan... bepergian bersamaku? Jadi...Tunggu! Dari mana kau tahu aku akan pergi? Aku.. er... sebenarnya... um... ituu..." Kirito yang awalnya sudah menyusun perkataan pamitnya menjadi kebingungan, dengaan perkataan Chuka yang mendadak.

"..., Ya... bo-bolehkah? A-aku ingin melihat dunia bersamamu. Apakah kau bersedia membawaku?" ucap Chuka dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Chuka... Aku tidak bisa-"

"Hiks... jadi.. kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku? Hiks... kau akan meninggalkanku? Atau, bahkan kau akan meninggalkan desa ini dengan diam-diam?" kali ini terdapat air mata yang berlinang di pipi Chuka. Dan hal ini membuat Kirito tidak tahan, sehingga dia duduk disamping Chuka dan memeluknya.

"Hahh...~ baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jadi... berhentilah menangis... aku akan berbicara pada Tou-san nanti. Kalau dia memberikan izin, aku akan membawamu pergi. Dan kalau tidak... maaf... aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu dan pergi sendirian. Bagaimana?" ucap Kirito sambil mengusap rambut panjang sang gadis elff. Sedangkan Chuka hanya mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Kirito.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lalu, sore harinya Kirito berbicara pada Tou-san, tentang izin membawa Chuka pergi keluar desa.

Kirito dan Tou-san duduk berhadapan diruang tengah. Sedangkan Chuka duduk sedikit lebih kebelakang disamping ayahnya sambil mendengarkan hasil pembicaraan antara dua orang lelaki itu.

"Hnn..., ringkasnya: Karena kau sudah merasa cukup pandai dalam menggunakan bahasa dibenua ini. Kau ingin melanjutkan perjalananmu? Dan kau meminta supaya Chuka ikut denganmu?" ucap Tou-san dengan serius

"Y-ya... dengan adanya Chuka, aku juga merasa lebih tenang. Karena dia lebih mahir berbahasa"

"Hmm...Apakah kau yakin bisa melindungi Chuka? Meskipun kau bisa mengalahkan [Enryuu]. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayakan satu-satunya anak kesayanganku pada orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang ke desaku. Kau pikir aku akan setuju begitu saja? Hahh?" ucap sang Ayah. Sementara Kirito bisa melihat Chuka yang ada disamping ayahnya hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

'Gawat! Apakah ini jalan buntu? Apakah aku akan membiarkan Chuka memasang wajah kecewa? Berfikir Kirito! Berfikir..! Aku harus mencobanya lagi! Dan mengerahkan semuanya!'

"Kumohon! Pertimbangkanlah sekali lagi! Aku tidak ingin Chuka bersedih! Aku akan menjaganya! Dan berjanji aku akan melindungi Chuka dengan segenap jiwaku! Kumohon! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu! Aku akan melakukan apa saja! Aku akan mengusahakan persayaratanmu, Apapun! Asalkan aku boleh membawa Chuka!" ucap Kirito sambil menunduk _dogeza_.

'Et-too? Apakah perkataanku terlalu berlebihan? Bagaimana kalau persayaratanya aku harus memberikan jantungku? Atau aku harus mengalahkan 4 elemen Raja Naga? Atau aku harus membunuh Maou? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Di dunia ini tidak ada Mou! Atau... mungkinkah? Tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikir negatif! Tapi.., kalau persyaratanya memang mustahil, dan kalau memang terpaksa, mungkin aku harus menculik, err.. bukan.. maksudku membawa lari Chuka? Bukankah itu simple? Hei! Kenapa aku malah semakin berfikiran negatif!'

"Hmm... apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh memegang kata-katamu?"

"Ya! Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku akan memenuhi janjiku!" ucap Kirito tegas dan percaya diri.

"Hmm... tidak! Aku tetap tidak-" perkataan Tou-san dihentikan oleh suara yang ada disamping kanannya. Terlihat, anaknya yang bernama Chuka Luna Marceau membungkuk dalam, lalu memohon:

"Kumohon, Tou-san! Biarkan aku pergi bersama Kazuto!"

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon, ini adalah permintaan seumur hidupku! Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar memohon dengan sepenuh hati, Aku ingin bersama Kazuto!" ucap Chuka dengan tangis air mata.

'Sepertinya Chuka benar-benar serius ingin pergi berpetualang denganku. Aku juga tidak boleh menyerah!'

"Kumohon, Tou-san! Biarkan aku pergi membawa Chuka!" ucap Kirito.

"Tou-san, Kumohon..." pinta Chuka dengan nada memelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chuka dan Kirito terus memohon. Sementara ayah Chuka masih bersikeras menolaknya. Tapi... akhirnya...

"Hahh...~ kalau kalian berdua memang bersungguh-sungguh, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengkabulkan satu-satunya permintaan anakku ini. Karena, kalau aku tetap bersikeras memaksakan kehendakku dan membuat anakku bersedih, maka aku bukanlah ayah yang baik."

"Tou-san? Benar kah?" ucap Chuka bahagia.

"Ya..., bersiap-siaplah. Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, dan upacara perpisahan akan dilaksanakan."

"Te-terima kasih Tou-san... Terima kasih"

"Hnn... hanya saja, kenapa kau memilih waktu akhir seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakanya padaku terlebih dulu?"

"I-i-tuu.. ka-karena..." Chuka yang blushing akut tidak bisa meneruskan jawabanya dan langsung berlari kekamarnya, meninggalkan Kirito dan Tou-san.

"Hahh~... sepertinya aku harus segera pergi berbicara dengan Elder... malam ini akan sibuk... Dan Kazuto, lebih baik kau juga bersiap-siap." ucap Tou-san seraya bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Kirito yang kebingungan sendirian.

'E-eh? Apakah permintaan kami diterima? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan upacara perpisahan? Hmm... mungkin itu adalah adat kebiasaan Elf jika salah satu dari mereka akan pergi jauh? Dan... mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Tou-san, aku juga harus bersiap-siap memeriksa ulang perlengkapanku. Seperti pepatah bilang [sedia contekan sebelum ujian]?."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Malam harinya, upacara perpisahan pun berlangsung di bawah terangnya cahaya bulan.

Tidak ada yang mewah, seperti pesta makan pada perayaan berburu seperti biasanya.

Hanya saja Elder memberikan diriku dan Chuka masing-masih sebuah kalung tali kulit yang ujungnya terdapat koin kecil bertuliskan sesuatu yang rumit sebagai hadiah perpisahan.

Di akhir upacara, aku dan Chuka dipersilakan mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

Setelah Chuka mengucapkan kata perpisahan, aku pun juga mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku pada Elder, Tou-san, Chuka, Chika, dan lainya dengan setulus hatiku.

Setelah itu, untuk terakhir kalinya Chuka memeluk ayah, paman-pamanya, bibi-bibinya, sepupu-sepupunya dan kemenakan-kemenakanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum haru melihatnya.

'Eh, sepertinya ada yang menarik pakaianku?'

Ketika Kirito menengok kebawah, dia mendapati beberapa Elf kecil menarik ujung bajunya.

'Oh, sepertinya anak-anak kecil yang sering bermain denganku juga ingin memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya.'

Aku pun menunduk dan membiarkan para Elf mungil ini memelukku.

Sedangkan para pemuda dan anak lainya yang sering ikut latihan pedang atau berburu bersamaku, mereka mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, lalu menepuk pundakku. Benar-benar perpisahan yang [Manly!] [Otoko!]

Pada akhirnya para penduduk desa mengantarkan kami sampai melewati gerbang dan teruuuuus... sampai gerbang desa jauh dari pandanganku.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Selama perjalanam melewati hutan, aku dan Chuka bebincang satu sama lain.

Karena barang yang kubawa tidaklah banyak, aku membawakan sebagian barang yang dibawa Chuka.

Oh, aku juga bertanya kenapa para Elf harus mengadakan upacara dan melakukan perjalanan di malam purnama seperti ini?

Chuka menjawabnya dengan menjelaskan kenapa nama tengah klan mereka terdapat 'Luna'

Hnnn... Luna dan Lunar... keduanya memiliki arti yang sama? Yaitu bulan?

Dan Chuka terus bercerita panjang lebar.

Ringkas cerita, karena itu semua sudah kebiasaan dan adat turun temurun untuk mengantarkan keluarga mereka yang akan melakukan perjalanan jauh bersama pasanganya, memberikan mereka berkat supaya dilindungi oleh dewa dan dewi bulan selama perjalanan mereka.

Hn... ternyata ritual ini ada nilai spiritual dan filosofinya?

Dan aku bersama Chuka adalah pasangan yang di berkahi itu?

Haha... benar juga siih.. karena kami akan menjadi patner selama perjalanan.

Aku harus memegang janjiku! Aku akan melindungi Chuka!

Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun bisa melukainya...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah berjalan sekitar 3 atau 4 jam. Chuka berkata dia capek dan ingin istirahat.

Seandainya aku punya petunjuk waktu, mungkin saat ini berksiar antara jam 1 dan jam 2 malam (01.00-02.00)

Kami pun memilih tempat yang cukup rata, supaya bisa tetap tidur nyenyak walaupun hanya beralaskan bulu kulit beruang yang dijadikan alas tidur.

Langit malam terlihat cerah tanpa awan, dengan begini mungkin kami tidak perlu takut akan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun.

Aku pun menyalakan api unggun, supaya udara sekitar cukup hangat.

Sudah lama aku dan Chuka tidak tidur di depan api unggun.

Terakhir kalinya adalah pertemuan pertama kami. Haha... ternyata dua bulan telah berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah dua bulan, aku mulai terbiasa dengan indra pendengaran, penglihatan dan penciuman yang beberapa kali lebih peka ini. Dan sejauh yang kutahu, tidak ada ancaman dari monster atau hewan ganas didekat sini.

'. . . . . . .'

Hn? Kenapa Chuka meletakkan tempat tidurnya di sampingku? Apa dia takut? Atau kedinginan?

Bukan masalah siih... Malah aku akan lebih mudah melindunginya jika dia berada didekatku.

Eh? Kenapa membuka pakaian? Apa dia kepanasan? Atau ganti baju?

Tunggu! Aku masih ada disini! ( _akupun menutup mataku dengan jari yang renggang_ )

Eh? Eh! EHH! Kenapa dia mendekat! Dekaaat... terlalu dekat!

"Ka-Kazuto... kenapa kau masih berpakaian? A-apa aku yang harus melepasnya?" ucap Chuka dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Eh? Tunggu? Ehhh? Kenapa dia melepas kancing bajuku?

Tunggu! Jangan ditarik! Kalau kau tarik, aku cuma pakai celana pendek!

Hei? Pakaianku! Tidak ! Sekarang aku hanya memakai kaos tipis!

Apa yang terjadi? Aku masih bingung sampai tidak bisa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Oh! Shit! Oh! Shit! Oh! Shit! Chuka duduk diatas Kirito junior!

Dan Chuka mulai - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hnn?

Rasanya ada yang aneh? Apa yang kupegang? Lembut?

Ugh... ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Begitu mataku terbuka, aku mendapati silau cahaya mentari pagi memenuhi hutan yang masih berembun.

Dan disampingku terdapat Chuka yang masih tak berpakaian sehelaipun, dia tidur dengan damai sambil memeluk tubuhku. Sementara tangan kananku berada di buah dadanya yang kenyal?

O my gosh! O my gosh! O my gosh! O my gosh! O my gosh! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tidak! Ini gawat! Bukankah aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Chuka terluka?

Tapi... tapi... sekarang dia terluka karena ulah ku! ( _juniorku_!)

Ini benar-benar terjadi! Ada sisa darah di bagian kakinya!

Tidak! Aku sudah melukai Chuka!

Tidaaaaaak!

Eh? Tunggu! Rasanya bukan aku yang melakukanya?

Dari ingatanku yang samar, sepertinya Chuka lah yang membuatku menusuknya? Dia yang mendorong juniorku masuk dan membuatnya terluka.

Hmm... dengan kata lain, aku tidak salah? Tapi, tetap saja yang membuat Chuka luka adalah juniorku?

Jadi siapa yang salah?

Tidak! Tidak! Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cara berfikirku.

Ini bukan masalah luka atau tidak luka, tapi... gyaaaa! Aku sudah tidak perjaka lagi!

Nooooo...! Seseorang telah merenggutnya dariku!

Setelah _overshock_ , aku pun pingsan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tidak lama kemudian, Chuka terbangun mendapati Kazuto masih tertidur ( _pingsan_ )

Menunggu Kazuto sadar, Chuka mulai memasukkan junior milik Kazuto kedalam tubuhnya.

Dia melakukanya sampai Kazuto terbangun.

Begitu Kazuto bangun ( _siuman_ ), dan karena sepertinya Kazuto masih kebingungan, maka sambil menggoyang pinggulnya Chuka menceritakan segalanya.

Bahwa yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah sesuatu hal yang wajar bagi pasangan yang sudah diberi berkah oleh dewa.

Mereka berdua sudah _resmi_ menjadi pasangan setelah melakukan ritual perpisahan tadi malam.

Karena bagi Elf, Upacara perpisahan adalah ritual yang mengikat antara salah satu anggota keluarganya dengan orang lain.

Upacara yang sakral karena anggota keluarga mereka sudah terpisah, sehingga menjadi keluarga orang lain.

Yang artinya, menyerahkan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka seutuhnya pada orang lain. Mempercayakan kehidupan miliknya pada orang lain.

Karena sang Elf yang sudah terpisah dari keluarga besar Elf, tidak memiliki apapun didunia ini kecuali orang lain yang membuat sang Elf terpisah dari keluarganya.

Ringkasnya,

Chuka mempercayakan seluruh jiwa dan tubuhnya untuk Kazuto

Chuka menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan tubuhnya untuk Kazuto

Chuka sudah terpisah dari keluarhanya, dan hanya memiliki Kazuto seorang.

Upaca perpisahan adalah upacara sakral yang membuktikan kepercayaan seorang Elf pada pasanganya.

Sebab, setelah upacara berakhir. Chuka yang sudah terpisah dari keluarganya dan tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali Kazuto.

Dengan kata lain, upacara perpisahan yang dilakukan Elf lebih berat tanggung jawabnya dan lebih kuat ikatanya dari upacara pernikahan versi manusia!? ( _benarkah begitu?_ )

.

Lalu setelah pikiran Kirito bisa sedikit memproses informasi yang baru didapatnya. Dia pun bertanya, kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu di dalam hutan atau alam terbuka untuk pertama kalinya?

Jawabanya karena mereka adalah Elf Hutan. Adat kebiasaan milik mereka dan manusia berbeda. ( _seharusnya Kirito sadar akan hal ini_ )

Dan bukan kah melakukan _Out door_ , membuatmu lebih semangat? Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan mengintipmu, mungkin saja ada yang mengawasimu ketika melakukanya? Ditambah suara-suara misterius yang berasal dari hutan akan menambah cepat pacu jantungmu? Membuat suasana lebih menegangkan dan berdebar-debar ( _inilah Logic Chuka?_ )

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

# Omake #

Ini gawat! Gawaaaaat!

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu dengan Asuna dan Suguha?

Meskipun aku sudah nikah dengan Asuna di dunia SAO, itu cuma di dunia ilusi!

Tidak seperti dunia nyata dimana... akhh... lama-kelamaan aku bisa ketagihan dengan tubuh Chuka!

Nikah itu benar-benar hebat! Benat-benar enak! Kenapa aku baru sadar!

Kenapa aku tidak melakukanya terhadap Suguha dan Asuna sejak lama! ( _Because, i am gentleman_?)

Dan, kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku lupa akan Asuna dan Suguha

Akhh... Chukaaa! I Love you!

.

# Omake 2 #

Nama Tou-san siapa ya?

Sejak awal aku memanggil Tou-san dengan Tou-san karena Chuka memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Mungkin namanya adalah Itou-san? Kotou-san? Satou-san? atau semacamnya?

Entahlah... untuk sekarang aku juga ikut memanggil Tou-san karena kebanyakan Elf yang lain juga memanggilnya dengan Tou-san? (mungkin meskipun terlihat muda, ayah Chuka sebenarnya sangat tua, jadi karena itulah yang lain memanggilnya Tou-san) (padahal nama aslinya adalah Hodolew Ray)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saya harap tidak ada yang protes kalau Kirito mengalahkan satu naga dengan curang diawal cerita. Karena, seperti di anime, Naga tidak hanya satu loh. Masih banyak naga lain yang berkeliaran di dunia ini. Jadi, masih banyak kesempatan Kirito bertemu banyak jenis naga lainya.

.

Nah, bagaimana dengan kesialan, ups maksudnya perjalanan kisah hidup Kirito? Siapakah yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya?

Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya: **GATE and Fairy** : Traveling in Another Paralel World!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..


End file.
